Fractured Journey
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to Damaged Mirrors, goes with Shattered Glass series. Before becoming a ranger, there is one thing Maggie's oldest daughter must do. Unfortunately for her, it means moving to a new country and changing schools. While she deals with doing her job, she may just find herself getting much more than she bargained for.
1. House of Welcome

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 1: House of Welcome**

_A/N: AU crossover (House of Anubis and Power Rangers), sequel to __**Damaged Mirrors, **__sixth story in Shattered Glass series. If you don't read the first six stories, you will probably be confused. This starts in the HOA episode "House of Cheats." _

_The year is 2024, the beginning of it. Maggie and Hunter's oldest child, Aubrey, is heading to boarding school. She's fifteen (going to be sixteen). Like her father, she's a thunder ninja. She is destined to become the orange samurai ranger and inherited her mother's magic skills. She is also what's known as the Protector, something she knows has to deal with the Chosen One and Osirion. Little does she know she's related to one of them. _

_Maggie's father is still at large, but for quite some time, he has been quiet. Maggie's kids are all growing up, and Bentley is already starting his career as a doctor (he's 23 by this point) and is engaged to a woman named Grace Oliver (Tommy and Kim's youngest daughter; more will be explained later). Her sister Callie (who she and Hunter raised) is 22 and finishing up college while dating Marcus Truman (Scott's brother from PR RPM). Aubrey is 15 going on 16, her siblings Aiden and Alexa are turning 14, and the twins Summer and Karen are turning 12. This story starts in the month of January, just when the new semester of school is starting. _

_Aubrey has been training as a ninja and samurai her entire life, but now she must do her duties as a Protector, something she was born to do. She's not sure of the total origins of how she became it, but she knows what she must do. It's part of her job to help out the Chosen One and Osirion find and protect ancient Egyptian artifacts. However, it's going to be a bit of a shock to her when she figures out she's known one her entire life and she's related to the other. What'll happen now?_

_Main Pairings (Yet to be established): Aubrey/Jerome, Alfie/Amber (until it becomes Alfie/Willow), Eddie/Patricia, Nina/Fabian, Mara/Mick, Joy/Steve (Kelly and RJ's son from the previous story who will be present from season 2 episodes onward), and I think that's it._

_Also, anything that's in another language I got from Google translate, so if it's something wrong I apologize. I will put translations down at the bottom of the page._

_Hopefully things will become clearer as the story progresses._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The morning found a fifteen year old dirty blonde haired girl entering the headmaster's office at her new school. Aubrey Bradley was not here for education (though that was a plus), but rather for something to do with Egyptian artifacts. It was something she knew she'd have to do eventually, and it looked as though she was needed for it now. Unfortunately, her duties as a Protector required her to leave her friends and family behind and start anew at a boarding school in England, where she knew the artifacts were. Every little thing she needed to complete her mission was hidden somewhere at the school.

All her life she had known this day would come. However, she had been more focused on her ninja training and samurai training. According to her parents, she and her oldest brother Bentley were destined to become samurai rangers along with their cousin Mia. Having known their parents and most of their family were former rangers, they didn't question it. Aubrey was just glad her samurai duties weren't going to interfere with her Protector ones.

It was a sunny day when she woke up in her hotel room. Knowing she would've had a lot to do today, such as move into Anubis House where she'd be staying while at the school, she arrived in the city the previous night. It had been a long plane ride and a long train ride followed by a rather quick cab trip to the hotel. Now she had taken one more cab ride to the main building of the school. Aubrey was already in her uniform when she arrived, having gotten it days before. Her things were being loaded into Anubis House at the moment.

When she walked through the doors of the school, she noticed the hallways were rather empty. She figured she must've been early as classrooms were empty as well. Since it was her first day, she had to visit the headmaster and get a tour of the school before she could start classes for the day. She hoped she wouldn't have to start classes until tomorrow. Aubrey sighed as she knocked on the door and was called in.

When she entered the room, she saw Mr. Sweet sitting at his desk with a brunette haired girl in the seat across from him. Mr. Sweet looked up and offered her a kind smile and waved to the seat beside the girl. "Ah, Ms. Bradley, I see you made it here just fine?"

"Yes," Aubrey nodded, unsure of what to do. "I apologize for not being here right when the semester started, but there was a bit of a family emergency that took precedence." The girl was looking at her as if wondering what to think.

"It's fine, Ms. Bradley," Mr. Sweet assured. "Your mother sent me an email informing me of the situation. Now, before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to one of our top students, Mara Jaffrey." The girl smiled at Aubrey, causing the dirty blonde to smile back. "Mara, this is our new student Aubrey Bradley. Like Nina, she's here from America and will be staying in Anubis House."

This caused Mara to frown and look at the principle. "I thought the houses could only hold eight students? Not that I don't mind you staying there," she added to Aubrey.

"The middle school ones, yes," Mr. Sweet nodded. "However, the four high school ones were originally designed to hold twelve students. Once each house has eight, a rotation is set up so that the next four new students to arrive will live in one house, and if four more show up after that, they live in the next available house. Anubis is at the top of the list. There is more than enough room even though it doesn't seem like it." Mara nodded and turned to Aubrey.

"Do you know who you're rooming with?" she wondered.

"I believe my letter said it was Nina and Amber," Aubrey recalled.

"Mara has volunteered to show you the ropes of Anubis House and the school, once the tour is over, of course," Mr. Sweet explained. "She won't be with us the whole day as she does have to attend her classes, but all of Anubis House has the same ones. You will be meeting with her at one point today once you start your own classes. For now, though, we have to finalize a few things and Ms. Jaffrey should be off to her first class."

Mara stood and smiled at Aubrey again. "I guess I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Aubrey nodded as Mara left, shutting the door behind her.

"Now," Mr. Sweet continued. "Your things will be all set in your room at Anubis House by the end of the school day. Trudy should've already told your housemates a little about you, and Victor knows you'll be there as well. I have your schedule for you all ready, and I believe you already have your books?" Aubrey nodded. "Excellent. Well, there are just a few forms I need you to sign and then we'll begin the tour of the campus."

Aubrey watched as the man pulled out a folder. Something told her this was going to be a long year.

* * *

After signing the necessary paperwork, Mr. Sweet led Aubrey around on a tour of the school, stopping briefly now and then to give a small history lesson on some parts and to reprimand some troublemakers. When she saw her schedule, she realized that she had the same teachers for multiple subjects and that the classes usually consisted of her housemates and another house. From what she saw of the school so far, it seemed bigger than it really was. The middle school was a separate building that was attached to the main building and that their houses were on the opposite side of campus from the high school ones. She also learned that most school events were for all grades.

When the tour came to a close, she figured she had a good idea of where everything was now. Since classes were still in session, it meant Aubrey had to finish out the day in them. Mr. Sweet led her to the classroom where she needed to be. Aubrey could hear light chatter coming from it along with the teacher's voice. She saw a couple kids enter the room before they reached the door. Mr. Sweet had her wait a moment as he knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Andrews," Mr. Sweet got her attention. "I hate to interrupt, but the tour has finished and I figured it would be best to introduce our newest student to the class."

"Very well," Ms. Andrews nodded. "Will she be joining us?" Hearing about a new student peaked everyone's interest. Mara already knew who they were talking about. The Anubis kids turned to the door curiously, wondering who exactly their new housemate would be. Trudy had told them they would be getting a new housemate, but that was it.

"For the rest of the day, yes," Mr. Sweet nodded. He moved aside and allowed Aubrey to step in. "This is Aubrey Bradley. She will be staying in Anubis House. I hope you all make her feel welcome."

Aubrey could feel a bunch of eyes on her as Mr. Sweet left, closing the door. Ms. Andrews looked to her and spoke. "Well, Ms. Bradley, welcome to our school. We have a test today, so I won't count it as a grade for you, but I will use it to see what you know. You can take the empty seat next to Mara." As Aubrey moved to take the indicated seat, the teacher continued. "Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui, mais pas aussi couramment que je voudrais," Aubrey replied, not missing a beat. Everyone turned to her now, wondering how she could speak the language they were still learning. "Je peux aussi parler couramment l'anglais, le japonais, l'espagnol, le latin, l'italien, l'allemand, et je sais que le langage gestuel américain."

"Espérez-vous pour étudier la linguistique?" Ms. Andrews wondered.

"Non, pas vraiment," the dirty blonde answered. "L'une des tâches de ma mère nécessite parfois l'occasion de voyager dans le monde, et parfois elle nous a pris les enfants le long. J'ai ramassé sur les différentes langues partout où nous allions."

Ms. Andrews smiled a little, nodding. "Then I doubt you'll have any problems with this test. All right class, let's begin." Everyone, Aubrey included, put on the headphones as the test began. After the first question, one of the students Aubrey had yet to meet asked the teacher to play the clip again.

The class continued, most of the Anubis residents wondering just who this new student was.

* * *

When the bell rang, the students picked up their belongings and headed out the door, passing in the test on their way out. Mara waited outside the door for Aubrey, knowing she would have to show her around some more and explain some things to her. Aubrey handed in her paper and was stopped by Ms. Andrews asking her a few questions. When that was over, she exited the room to find Mara waiting for her.

"So, what'd you think of the test?" Mara asked, hoping to start a friendly conversation.

"Honestly, it was pretty easy," Aubrey shrugged. "I've been studying French since they first offered it in school. I've also been to France a few times, so I guess that helped."

"Are you kidding?" Mara raised an eyebrow. "The way you and Ms. Andrews were talking, I would've assumed you know the entire language."

"I'm not as fluent in it as I am others," Aubrey answered. "By the way, I won't tell anyone about that extra paper."

Mara was a bit shocked. "You saw that?"

"I saw a lot of things," Aubrey chuckled a bit. "Like the two boys beside us trying to hold back laughter every time a funny sounding word was said, the two next to them sneaking looks at each other, and a few other little things."

Before Mara could say something else, an auburn haired girl came running up to them and started dragging her away. "Hold on Patricia," she stopped the girl. "Where have you been?"

"Just come with me," Patricia urged. Then she noticed Aubrey. "Who are you?"

"Aubrey, new transfer student," Aubrey introduced herself. She noted Patricia gave her a weird look.

"I'm supposed to be showing her around," Mara added.

"If she needs your help with something, it's fine," Aubrey stepped in. "I can figure out where I'm going for a little bit. It'll help me get used to the place."

"Are you sure?" Mara questioned. Aubrey smiled and nodded. Patricia dragged the brunette off as Aubrey pulled out a map of the school building, hoping to find out where she was to go next. She could hear two people in her class conversing about the test near their lockers.

Deciding she should try opening hers, she stepped toward the lockers and began fiddling with the lock. She heard a third voice join the first two, before it left and found itself at her side. "Well, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," it spoke. Aubrey managed to open her locker and turned to see a tall, dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes looking at her. "Name's Jerome Clarke. Looks like we'll be housemates."

"Well, nice to meet you," Aubrey gave him a small smile. She found herself admitting he was a bit cute. "As you probably heard, I'm Aubrey."

"Yes, the other American," Jerome replied. "I'm surprised we have two of them now."

"So I've heard," Aubrey nodded. "Tell me, do you attempt to flirt with every girl you meet?"

Jerome looked shocked for a moment and Aubrey could see the other two listening in and watching. "I feel offended that you would think that. I can't just be a nice guy?"

"You can," Aubrey admitted. "Just unusual to see a guy like you being nice."

"And what kind of guy to you think I am?" Jerome frowned.

"One who loves scheming and pulling pranks on others," Aubrey looked him over. "And thinks he's all that and can get any girl he wants to, but girls don't usually notice him that way because they do something to drive those thoughts away. But deep down, you're someone who cares a lot about those he loves and would protect them by any means necessary."

Jerome was left speechless, wondering how she managed to get all that already. "I think I'm going to go now."

"It was nice meeting you," Aubrey gave him another smile before he walked off, contemplating her words. The two blondes that were standing beside the lockers were trying to suppress their laughter as they moved over to her.

"Okay," the girl spoke once they neared. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Aubrey frowned, closing her locker and turning to them.

This time, the blonde guy spoke. "No one's ever been able to make Jerome speechless. He usually keeps going on and on about something."

"And you were right about his flirting thing," the girl added. "I'm Amber, and this is Mick. We're also in Anubis House."

"So you're one of my roommates, then?" Aubrey realized. "I got a letter saying I would be sharing a room with you and Nina."

"And I think you and Nina will get along well," Amber added. "She's the other American in this school, been here only about two weeks, maybe."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her, then," Aubrey shrugged. "I hate to ask, but would you guys mind showing me how to get to the house from here? I didn't exactly pay much attention on the tour."

"Not a problem," Mick assured. Together, the three of them set off.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not the greatest chapter, but I kind of wanted to get Aubrey introduced to some of the characters from the show. Anyway, I split this thing in two because most of the episode has yet to come through. What'll happen next?

Conversation in French:

"Do you speak French?"

"Yes, but not as fluently as I would like to. I can also speak fluent English, Japanese, Spanish, Latin, Italian, German, and I know American Sign Language."

"Do you hope to study linguistics?"

"No, not really. One of my mother's jobs sometimes requires her to travel the world, and she sometimes took us kids along. I picked up on the different languages wherever we went."

_Timeline for this story:_

_Season 1 HOA: spring 2024, chapters 1-25_

_Season 2 HOA: fall 2024, chapters 26-59_

_Fillers: Christmas 2024 – summer2025, chapters 60-64_

_Season 3 HOA: fall 2025, chapters 65-95_

_Touchstone of Ra: spring 2026, chapters 96-end_


	2. House of Cheats and Rumors

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 2: House of Cheats and Rumors**

_A/N: So last time, Aubrey was introduced and she arrived at the boarding school. She met Mara, Amber, Mick, and Jerome, and the conversation she had with Jerome wasn't exactly a normal one Jerome would have. Amber and Mick were showing her the way to the house and Patricia dragged Mara off somewhere within the school. Aubrey will start helping out with Sibuna stuff soon, and her character in the previous chapter wasn't exactly how I wanted to portray her, so if she seems a bit different in future chapters, that's why. Anyway, what'll happen now?_

_Also, I apologize for the late updates. I had intended to update earlier, but my recent project and loads of schoolwork has been preventing me from doing so. Plus, the laptop I normally use is not charged because the AC adapter for it died, and when I ordered a new one, it got put on back order (meaning I could only use that laptop for school work but it is now dead). I am currently on my old laptop, which had internet issues (briefly resolved by a very long Ethernet cable). Hopefully I will be back on my other computer soon, and hopefully I can do another update next week (my spring break)._

_Anyway, thanks for your patience!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Upon arriving back at the house, Mara met up with Aubrey and gave her a brief tour of it, introducing her to the other students. From what Aubrey figured out, Fabian had a huge crush on Nina but was trying not to let it show. Patricia was hung up on the idea her friend Joy was missing. Jerome and Alfie were the pranksters of the group and knew how to cause trouble. Mara was the bookworm, and she and Fabian were the smartest in the class. Amber loved fashion and Mick was into sports. Trudy, who was making supper at the time, was a mother figure for everyone, and Aubrey found that a bit comforting.

Once their tour was done, Aubrey found herself unpacking her things in what was now hers, Amber's, and Nina's room. Mara and Patricia were in the room next door. Victor, who she had briefly met, wasted no time in explaining the rules of the house clearly and thoroughly to her on the tour. The attic was forbidden as was the basement, and lights out was at ten. The dirty blonde found herself trying to figure out a time to fit in her training as she got settled. She made sure to use her powers to keep certain things secure in her nightstand drawer.

From what she heard, everyone, or just about everyone, was downstairs doing their own thing before dinner. Seeing as she had the room to herself for a moment, she placed a call to her parents, hoping to let them know she got in alright and was settling in just fine. It took a few minutes, but someone finally answered the phone.

"_Bree, that you?" _the voice of her younger brother came on the line.

"Who else would it be, Aiden?" Aubrey sighed, sitting on her bed. "Is mom or dad there?"

She heard a bit of scuffling before her father's voice picked up. _"I take it you made it in okay?"_

"Settling in just fine," Aubrey confirmed. "Mom can ease her worries about my travels. I know how paranoid she can get."

"_You can't really blame her, though," _Hunter pointed out. _"You know the story, most of it anyway. I think she's planning to tell the tricksters soon, and wait a couple years on the princesses. She's at work right now, but I'll pass on the message."_

"Thanks," Aubrey grinned. She saw Amber entering the room, coming to get her for dinner. Aubrey told her she'd be down in a minute and was just letting her parents know she made it in okay. Amber nodded and left. "How's everything over there?"

"_The same," _Hunter stated. _"So, are your housemates okay? No boys I need to beat up?"_

Aubrey groaned. "Dad! Everyone's fine. Though one of them seems familiar. My roommate, Nina Martin…I feel like I've met her before." There was a pause on the other end, and Aubrey wondered if she lost the connection.

"_Sorry about that," _Hunter spoke. _"I'm gonna let you go. I figure you must be getting ready to eat. Have a good night and I'll tell your mother you're okay."_

Aubrey hung up the phone and frowned at it. Then she shrugged headed downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

Aubrey wasn't the last one to sit down at the table. A seat had been placed at it for her between Mara and Jerome. Everyone else seemed to be falling into place in their normal seats, already digging in. The dirty blonde helped herself to whatever she felt like having, and the meal began. She noticed that Trudy left them alone, allowing them to eat in peace and converse amongst themselves. Aubrey felt slightly awkward being there, knowing everyone else was already set in. Thankfully, it wasn't long before someone drew her into a conversation.

"So, new girl, what's your deal?" Patricia asked, a bit loudly as it got everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Aubrey frowned, confused.

"Who exactly are you?" Patricia elaborated. "Where are you from? What are you doing here?"

Aubrey set her napkin down on her lap before responding. "I'm just a girl from Blue Bay Harbor, California, here on a scholarship and because I got tired of moving around a lot."

"Moving around a lot?" Alfie jumped in, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"My mom has a few jobs," Aubrey explained. "One of them sometimes requires her to travel, and my family usually went with her. I got tired of switching between homeschooling and regular school, so my parents figured sending me to a boarding school would provide me with a stable enough education."

"Is that it?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. Aubrey could tell she was going to pry for more. "No hobbies? No boyfriend? Nothing interesting?"

Aubrey decided to play along with the little interrogation game. "I've been studying dance under my aunt's instruction since I was three and I like riding motocross. I don't have a boyfriend and am not looking for one right now. As for interesting things, I work at a popular action sports shop and if someone tries to figure out my family tree, they just end up with a giant headache. I have an older brother who finished med school about a few years ago, an aunt who was raised with me and my siblings, and I have four younger siblings consisting of two sets of twins. Anything else?"

Patricia wasn't sure if she should be glaring at the girl or shocked that she willingly shared that much information about herself. Everyone else was silent, waiting for someone else to say something. Conversations between eyes were going on all around as the two girls seemed to be locked in a staring contest. Jerome and Alfie watched the two girls intently, being the closest to them.

"Alright," Patricia smirked, thinking of something. "So you told us who you are. How about proving you're capable of living here by doing a little…initiation ceremony?"

"As long as it doesn't involve going into the attic or the basement, I'll do it," Aubrey agreed.

"I take it you're either too chicken or too much of a goody-two-shoes to break in to one of those rooms," Patricia continued. Everyone was waiting anxiously for something to happen.

"No, I'm not," Aubrey argued. "But breaking into either of those rooms is a bit cliché. Besides, the locks on those doors can be picked so easily, it's child's play. I thought you would've chosen something more challenging."

Once more, Patricia was shocked at the reply. A couple people, mostly Jerome and Alfie, were struggling to hold back their laughter. They had to admit Aubrey had a point. It took a minute, but the auburn haired girl smirked "Fine then. If you're looking for a challenge, I say you have to try and prank Jerome and Alfie, who are the kings of pranks. But they can attempt to prank you. If they manage to get you before you get them, you have to go through another challenge."

Everyone turned to Aubrey, who simply smiled and held out her hand to Patricia.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Dinner had been pretty quiet after that. No one was sure of what to say once the two girls finished their conversation. Right away, Alfie and Jerome had begun conversing with their eyes about how they were going to pull of their pranks on their new victim. Aubrey already had a couple ideas in mind for how she could prank the two boys. Everyone went their own separate ways after dinner, Aubrey going back up to her room to finish unpacking and to hide her training gear.

When lights out came around, Aubrey found herself fast asleep. She knew tomorrow was going to be interesting. Around midnight, she heard scuffling in the hallway along with a few doors opening. Not long after that, screaming could be heard. Amber jumped up, suddenly more awake than she should've been. Aubrey groaned and sat up as well, watching as Amber turned on the lights in their room. It took a few minutes, but footsteps and voices were heard outside their door. Seconds later, Nina opened the door and walked in.

"Can't believe you got away with what?" Amber demanded, causing Nina to turn and face them.

"What?" Nina blinked. "No, nothing at all." She moved over to her bed.

"You've been sneaking around with Fabian in the middle of the night," Amber began, talking to herself. "You're heart's beating really fast, and you think you've gotten away with something. Oh! You were having a secret date?"

"No," Nina denied. "Not exactly."

"This is so exciting," Amber grinned. "You, me, Mick, Fabian, double dates. I can see it already. Maybe Bree and Jerome can join us once they get together."

This caught Aubrey's attention. "Excuse me? Since when are Jerome and I dating? I barely know the guy."

"Oh please," Amber huffed. "I saw the looks he was giving you at supper. He's totally crushing on you. Not to mention the way you were looking at him in school when you met him."

"If you're saying that I was checking him out, I wasn't," Aubrey stated. "I have no interest in dating at the moment, and I would never fall for someone like Jerome."

"We'll see," the blonde smirked. Aubrey gave her an odd look. "I can't wait to tell everyone about you and Fabian, Nina."

Nina stepped in to stop it. "No. No one. You tell absolutely no one. Promise? You too, Aubrey."

"Tell who what?" Aubrey grinned, showing Nina she could be trusted.

"I get it," Amber smiled. "Secret love. So romantic. Your secret's safe with me."

With that, the three of them went to bed.

* * *

Early morning found Jerome and Alfie sneaking upstairs with a bucket of water, tape, and plastic wrap in hand. They had spent a good chunk of the night conjuring up their plan to prank Aubrey and were already putting it into action. They knew Aubrey wouldn't be able to prank them, for they were the kings of pranks and scams. Once they figured out their plan, Alfie starting teasing Jerome about his crush on the new girl, which the dirty blonde promptly denied the fact. Once they reached Aubrey's room, they began to set their plan in motion. Of course, they paused for a moment when they heard a voice coming from the bathroom along with running water.

"_I wanna know, know where you're at, I'm at the front but you're still at the back, oh, can you tell me where tell me where you're at…"_

The boys frowned at each other, realizing one of the girls was already up and showering. However, what surprised them was the singing. "Who is that?" Alfie wondered.

"No idea, but it sounds good," Jerome shrugged. He began opening the door as Alfie continued.

"Maybe it's your girlfriend," Alfie teased. He managed to pick up the fact that his best friend had a new crush when they talked yesterday, Jerome telling him something was off about Aubrey.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jerome hissed, keeping his voice low. "I don't know why you'd even get that idea in your head."

"Maybe not, but you do have a massive crush on her," Alfie grinned as Jerome attempted to set the bucket in place.

He glared at his roommate. "And what makes you say that?"

"I know you," Alfie pointed out. He moved to help Jerome set the bucket up and was ready to do so when a voice caught their attention.

"Can I help you boys?"

Startled, the two turned around to find Aubrey standing behind them, hair wrapped in a towel and still wearing pajamas. This caused the bucket to fall on Alfie's head as the water fell on Jerome. She couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the sight. The two boys frowned at her, wondering how they didn't realize she wasn't in the room before.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enter my room to finish getting ready," Aubrey smiled at them. The boys stepped aside and she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. When she reached her bed, she saw her roommates starting to sit up in their own beds. "Morning."

"Was that Jerome and Alfie?" Amber asked, yawning.

"Yup," Aubrey answered. "They were trying to set a water bucket on the door as their idea of a prank."

"So the prank war's begun," Nina muttered. "Great."

Amber turned to the other American. "By the way, are you sure you should've accepted the challenge? Jerome and Alfie can get a little out of hand with their pranks."

"Trust me," Aubrey smiled. "I know what I'm doing." She heard footsteps fading away. With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed a pair of scissors and headed for the door, her roommates watching her curiously. When she opened the door, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, when she poked the scissors out in front of her, the girls heard the sound of something ripping apart. It took a minute, but Aubrey gathered the plastic wrap that covered the door. "Nice try, boys!" she shouted down the hallway, seeing the boys watching from around the corner.

"How'd you know that was there?" Nina frowned.

"I saw the plastic wrap by their feet when they were standing at the door," Aubrey chuckled. "Bathroom's free if either of you need to use it."

Amber and Nina shared a look, wondering just who their roommate was.

* * *

Breakfast went by rather smoothly, Aubrey managing to be in a conversation with Mick and Mara. Jerome and Alfie kept sending her looks, trying to figure out how she avoided their pranks. Granted, she saw them setting one of them up. Once everyone finished with breakfast, they headed for the school, branching off to various areas of the building. A couple classes ended up passing rather quickly, Aubrey getting settled into them rather well. When there was a break inside it, she found herself sitting in the lounge, Patricia and the prank kings standing by the window.

"I couldn't sleep," Patricia huffed. "What if we've woken some sort of evil spirit?"

"Yeah, and what if it comes and possesses you during the night?" Jerome wondered.

"Okay, as far out as this may be, Trixie, I was making it up," Alfie confessed.

"Uh, I know," Patricia rolled her eyes. "Your acting stinks. But you didn't make up that screeching noise, did you?"

"I can assure you they didn't," Aubrey spoke up. She felt the trio's eyes land on her. "Pardon me for intruding, but the screeching noise wasn't something they planned."

"Did you have something to do with it, then?" Patricia asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "No, but I know for a fact that there are no evil spirits lurking about. You have to know what you're doing and how exactly to contact spirits to summon any of them."

"And you know how to contact spirits?" Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"No," the dirty blonde lied. "But I do know people who can and who have successfully done so before." Before she could continue, their teacher, Jason Winkler, interrupted.

"Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome, pairs please," he ordered. Without a second thought, Jerome stood beside Aubrey, causing her to roll her eyes. She saw Amber give her a slight grin from the corner of her eyes, and she could tell Alfie was mouthing something to his friend. "Three little words. 'I love you.' See, it's not what you say, it's how you say it. In your pairs, I want you to tell a story but you can only do it having a conversation using those three words. I love you. Okay?" He fell quiet and the class began.

"So, any reason why you're suddenly my partner for this?" Aubrey wondered, though she figured she already knew the answer.

"I can't just try to be friendly and make things less awkward for you?" Jerome retorted.

Aubrey smirked. "I feel like we've had this conversation before." This threw Jerome off guard for a moment. "Besides, I don't want to give Amber a reason to think I got a crush on you."

"Are you saying you don't?" the taller boy prompted, looking slightly hurt.

"As I said last night, I have no interest in dating right now," Aubrey stated firmly. Before she could say something else, Patricia's voice interrupted everyone.

"Did anyone see that?" She shouted, looking out the window. "That man. He was staring at me." The Anubis residents and Jason moved to look out the window. No one else saw anything aside from Aubrey, who caught the shadow of a retreating form. "I saw him, I did!"

At this, everyone disbanded from the window, Aubrey and Patricia casting one last look at it.

* * *

A/N: Since there isn't much more in the episode for me to use, I'm ending it here. To answer some questions you might have, Jerome does have a crush on Aubrey, but she doesn't have a crush on him yet. I'm not going to put them in a relationship just yet, but they will be in one by the time I reach the season 2 episodes. Originally when I wrote this story, Aubrey showed up later in the semester, after Amber had coined the term Sibuna and whatnot. Since I couldn't remember what episode that was exactly, I figured I'd start it early. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	3. House of Intruders and Proof

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 3: House of Intruders and Proof**

_A/N: Previously, Aubrey started her second day of school, meeting more new teachers and having more new classes. Patricia challenged her to enter a prank war with Jerome and Alfie to prove she was worthy of living there. She accepted, and the boys' attempts to prank her didn't end too well. She has yet to get them back, but she plans to. Patricia thinks a strange man is stalking her, and that it's an evil spirit the boys accidentally summoned. Aubrey saw the shadow of a man vanish and got a bad feeling about it. Amber believes Jerome and Aubrey like each other._

_And remember, Aubrey does have ninja powers and magic, and those will be shown briefly throughout season 1 episodes, and a bit more frequently after that._

_Sorry for not updating for a while, but my projects this semester are being a bitch and I keep stressing over them too much. I am still writing when I get the chance, but I still don't have a lot of time to do some uploading. I technically should be touching up a few drawings right now, but I realized it's probably time for an update. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The following morning found everyone but Patricia in school. Everyone had been awoken by Patricia's screaming in the middle of the night, something about an intruder. Victor called the police to run a small investigation as everyone tried to comfort Patricia. Aubrey kept quiet, knowing what Patricia said was true. She had felt an unknown presence in the house and something about it seemed off to her. Trudy allowed the auburn haired girl to stay at the house for the day. Everyone was talking about the situation as they entered the classroom.

As usual, everyone was sitting next to one of their housemates. Mara was sitting next to Aubrey in the front row when Ms. Andrews walked back in. The class greeted her as expected and the woman held up a stack of papers. "I have your French tests papers to hand back here." She began passing them out, handing one to everyone but Aubrey.

"I got an A?" Mick read his grade. "I got an A!" He stood and moved to give Mara a quick hug, something Aubrey found a bit interesting.

"What's going on?" Amber questioned.

"I got an A," Mick grinned at her. Amber frowned and looked at the paper. "I'm sure I didn't get all of these, but maybe I just did some really good guessing?"

"Stranger things have happened," Jerome quipped. "Eh, Mara?"

Ms. Andrews got everyone's attention. "Okay, settle down please. Amber, back to your seat." As people shuffled about, Aubrey called on a bit of her powers and zapped Jerome a tiny bit with her lightning, causing him to twitch. He looked around, wondering what happened. "Ms. Bradley, I would like to see you after class."

Aubrey nodded and the class began.

* * *

When the class ended, everyone but Aubrey left the room. Ms. Andrews shut the door behind everyone else, knowing what they were going to discuss wasn't for anyone else's ears. Aubrey had an idea of what they were going to talk about, but she waited for the teacher to begin the conversation. Everyone else was moving off to their next class, but Aubrey knew she would be late to it. Once things in the hallway settled, Ms. Andrews began.

"Now, first of all, I must say I'm surprised you didn't test out of this class," she began. "Your skills are far better than expected for a student your age."

"Honestly, I did test out of this class," Aubrey stated. "But I requested to be put in it as I am a bit rusty on some aspects of the language."

"Yes, I'm aware," Ms. Andrews nodded. "However, I am also aware of why one of Dr. Bradley's children suddenly showed up to our school."

This confused Aubrey. "You know my mother?"

"I was a student at the Ember academy before your mother was," Ms. Andrews replied, making a ball of fire appear in her hands. "I was there when she first arrived, and I helped her rebuild it when it needed to be. That being said, I am also aware of your abilities and duties as Protector."

"Then you must realize that you can't stand in my way in trying to keep it safe," Aubrey continued. "I get what you're trying to do, but I will do whatever it takes to keep those things falling into the wrong hands."

"I can assure you Ms. Bradley that I am on your side," Ms. Andrews added. "I could never turn my back on my loyalty to the academy. While it may not seem like I am helping, I will be. Also, should your family _situation _complicate things here, please don't hesitate to ask me for help. I promised your mother I would look after you and keep you safe while you are here. And before you ask, I talked with her over the phone last night."

"So you know about our family problems, then?" Aubrey realized.

Ms. Andrews nodded. "Oh, and one last thing. I may know about your powers and that you need to practice with them constantly, but I will not tolerate you using them in my classes. I'm letting it slide this time, but just keep it in mind for the future."

* * *

With their conversation finished, a slightly confused Aubrey left the classroom and headed for the lounge, hoping to send a quick message to her mom. She was surprised to learn she wasn't the only ninja in the school, and she figured the older woman only revealed that fact because she caught Aubrey using her powers. However, she was glad to know that if her family issues should affect her while she was here, she had someone who knew what was going on. Thankfully, the day was over and she could rest for a while.

After returning to the house and seeing Patricia yell at Nina, Aubrey figured she should talk to the girl. She wanted to let her know that she believed her and that Patricia had someone on her side. When she went looking for the auburn haired girl, she noticed Patricia had left and taken a walk in the woods. Figuring something was going to happen, she trailed the girl from afar, sticking to the trees to remain hidden. Unfortunately, her thoughts about there really being someone spying on them were confirmed. What she couldn't figure out was why the man Patricia ran into seemed so familiar.

Upon returning home, Patricia ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. Aubrey made sure to give enough space between them before going to find her. She made it upstairs and knocked on Patricia's door, hoping the girl would answer. "Go away," Patricia called.

"Patricia, let me in," Aubrey pleaded. "I swear I just want to talk. Besides, I want to get your opinion on something."

"Now you're trying to mock me," Patricia huffed.

"I promise I'm not," Aubrey assured. Seeing as Patricia wasn't going to open the door, the ninja took out a bobby pin and picked the lock in seconds. She walked in and shut the door behind her. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Like you would believe me," Patricia rolled her eyes, sitting up on her bed.

Aubrey gave her a small smile. "Actually, I do." Patricia gave her an odd look. "I'm serious. I saw the man's shadow disappearing yesterday when you pointed him out. And…I may have been following you in the woods earlier."

"So you saw him too, then?" Patricia demanded. "I'm not crazy?"

"Crazy?" Aubrey laughed. "No one knows crazy better than my family. I mean, my family is full of a bunch of weirdos, and party things usually end with disaster. But no, you're not crazy. And if you want, I'll help you figure out what this freak wants."

"You'd do that even after I've been mean to you?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you were just being skeptical of the new kid," Aubrey shrugged. "I totally understand that. If you want my help, it's there. Now, I need your opinion on the pranks I plan to pull on the boys."

Patricia gave her a small smirk.

* * *

The next day, everyone was back in their regular classes. Patricia felt slightly better after her talk with Aubrey and was willing to be friendlier towards her. However, Aubrey couldn't get her to change her opinions on Nina. Jason walked into the classroom, Alfie following him and mimicking him. When Jason turned, the boy promptly stopped and gave him a small grin before vanishing to his seat. The teacher sighed and faced the class, placing his bag on his desk.

"Right, everyone settle down, please?" he spoke. Once he had their attention, he continued. "Okay, before we start the class, the school is having a prospective parent's day next week, and I would like some volunteers to help me show the outside world what a talented bunch you all are."

Before someone could comment, the gym teacher opened the door and led her students inside. Jason saw this. "Um, Miss Robinson, I'm in the middle of a class here."

"This is my classroom, Mr. Winkler," the woman corrected. "If you look on the timetable, I've had it booked for weeks."

"Okay, everyone please," Jason turned to his students. "Can you go to the drama studio and we'll carry on there?"

Students began grabbing their things and shuffling out. Alfie attempted to stand and move, only to trip and fall. This earned some laughs as the boy tried to untangle his shoelaces. The other students filled in the seats.

* * *

School ended up going by faster than anyone expected. Most of the students had a free period and it gave Aubrey some time to help Patricia out with her situation. Jason, who was apparently in on it as well, told them some things he found out. He then proceeded to ask Aubrey if she would mind giving a small performance on the parent's day, having heard from someone that she was a dancer. Reluctantly and with a bit of challenging words from Patricia, the dirty blonde agreed. Now, she found herself at the house getting ready to head into town.

When she entered her room, she knew right away she wasn't the only one in there. "Hello, boys," she greeted, finding Jerome and Alfie hiding on the far side of her bed. The boys stood up, looking at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," they chorused, causing her raise an eyebrow.

"So you weren't just trying to put that fish under my pillow?" she asked, pointing to the object in Alfie's hands. The boy hid it behind his back. "You guys are gonna have to try harder if you wanna prank me." She walked over to her wardrobe and began digging around in it.

"How did you know we were in here?" Jerome wondered.

"I could hear you breathing," Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly great at hiding either."

"Speaking of pranks," Alfie continued. "When are you going to try and get us?"

Aubrey smirked. "Who says I haven't already?"

"What?" they questioned, clearly confused. Aubrey laughed at the looks on their faces. She pulled forward a bag and began going through it, making sure certain things were there.

"Relax, I haven't done anything yet," she assured. "Besides, you'll know when I prank you." She closed the bag and stood up with it, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going with that?" Jerome called.

"Trudy's taking me to the local dance studio so I can put something together for the parent's day thing," Aubrey sighed. "Don't know how I was talked into it. By the way, if you put that thing anywhere in this room, I will know."

She left, leaving the boys alone and confused.

"She scares me," Jerome muttered.

"Yet you still like her," Alfie joked.

Jerome simply glared at him.

* * *

A/N: I should say right now some chapters will be shorter than others. Anyway, I thought it would be cool if Ms. Andrews was a ninja, and I always thought she didn't really want to be part of the Secret Society. I had her confess what she knew to Aubrey now because it would be easier for a piece in the story later on, and because it would give someone for Aubrey to vent to in matters regarding her powers or her family. Also, as for Aubrey's prank on the boys, that's coming up soon, I swear!


	4. House of Confrontations and Alarms

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 4: House of Confrontations and Alarms**

_A/N: Last time, Aubrey found out one of her teachers knows her mother and about her powers, and is a fire ninja. Jason told the kids about the parents' day thing and Aubrey reluctantly agreed to give a dance performance. She's helping Patricia figuring out the thing with the creepy man that's been spying on her, and Jason is helping them as well. Aubrey caught Jerome and Alfie trying to prank her, and she managed to tell them her prank was coming to them soon. What'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Aubrey was bored as she sat through class. It hadn't even started, but she knew she was going to be bored by the lesson. As far as she knew, they were going to spend a good chunk of the period discussing the Prospective Parents Day and who was going to be doing what. The dirty blonde already had her dance routine worked out and was trying to find a way to get out of doing it. She loved dancing, but she didn't exactly like performing in front of people. Jason sat on his desk and began class.

"Let's talk Prospective Parents Day, shall we?" he started. "Seeing as there's been such a poor show of volunteers, I've decided to allocate your tasks myself." A collective groan emitted from the class. "I think you'll all find I've catered to your academic strengths."

"That's Mick doing nothing, then," Jerome quipped, causing Aubrey to roll her eyes.

* * *

"Mick hates me," Mara complained as she, Patricia, and Aubrey exited the classroom. Apparently, Mick and Mara still weren't on good terms. Aubrey, as she thought, was bored throughout the entire class and kept thinking of ways to get out of dancing. While she loved it, she didn't like dancing in front of other people. Any of her other talents she had no problem showing off. It was just dancing.

"No he doesn't," Patricia assured.

"He hasn't said a word to me since that stuff with the French test," Mara pointed out.

"He'll come around," Aubrey assured. "But it wouldn't hurt if you tried to apologize. Least he could do is hear you out." Patricia left them to go talk to Jason about the thing with Joy. "Now I just need to find a way out of performing."

"Why?" Mara frowned as they continued walking toward the lounge. "Haven't you done so before?"

Aubrey bit her lip. "Not with dancing. Don't get me wrong, I love dancing, but I just don't like people watching me dance. Anything else I'll gladly do."

"Well, what other talents do you have?" Mara prompted. "Maybe you could switch it out with one those?"

"One I need a partner for," Aubrey began listing the things she could do. "I have some musical talent, but it's kind of common. I can do magic tricks, but those tend to be pretty boring. That's pretty much it as far as my talents go, at least for ones that deal with performing. Unless…no that wouldn't work…too many safety issues…"

"And there isn't something you can do?" Mara raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you can get out of it by swapping things with someone else?"

"But who else will be willing to perform something?" Aubrey sighed. Then her phone went off, signaling she had a message. She read the message as they continued walking and her face fell a little bit. "I gotta make a phone call. I'll catch up with you later."

"Is everything all right?" Mara frowned.

Aubrey nodded. "For the most part."

* * *

After school, everyone was at the house attempting to get things set up for Parents Day. Mara and Aubrey were in the living room doing work while Alfie was carrying in boxes full of costumes. No one else was around yet, and they figured everyone was off doing their own thing. Jerome, who saw Alfie carrying tons of boxes, decided to walk closely behind him. He took a big step and purposefully bumped into his friend, causing the shorter boy to drop the boxes on the floor. Seeing this, Aubrey stood and made her way to help Alfie clean it up.

"Hey!" Alfie cried. "Those are the costumes for Prospective Parents Day!" Jerome grabbed an elegant looking red and black robe.

"Suck it up, Alfie," Jerome chuckled. "What is this thing?"

"You're just jealous because Jason asked me to perform instead of you," Alfie accused.

"Oh yeah," Jerome scoffed. "A bunch of boring parents with no taste whatsoever is really my idea of a great audience."

Aubrey frowned and looked at Alfie. "You're performing as well?"

"Weren't you paying attention in class?" Alfie looked at her. "He said you and I are putting on some sort of performance. I think he wants us to do one piece together and then one separate piece each. He said you're doing some dance thing, so that leaves me to figure out my solo act and then for us to figure out a duo act."

Before Aubrey could give a response, Amber walked in followed by Nina and smacked Jerome's arm. "That is for going through my stuff!" Then she smacked Alfie on the shoulder. "And that is for recording over my files!" Fabian had joined them now as well. She hit Jerome again.

"Ow!" he hissed. "What was that for?"

"Just for fun," the blonde grinned.

"So, how much did you hear or understand?" Nina asked.

"Well, if you must know," Jerome rolled his eyes. "We only heard that one bit. And you, by the way, have some really weird taste in recorded books, Millington." Mick entered and Amber turned to him.

Amber turned and smiled before remembering the date they had planned. "I'm so sorry, something came up…"

"We're done, Amber," Mick interrupted. "And I hate it when you call me boo." Without another word, he left the room.

"Did he just dump me?" Amber frowned.

"You bet he did," Jerome confirmed. As if reading her thoughts, Aubrey smacked him over the head. "Ow! What now?"

"Just for fun," she shrugged.

Amber looked lost. "Nina, what do I do?"

"Go after him, I think," Nina suggested. "Not my greatest area."

"What's the point?" Amber asked. "He already made his feelings pretty clear…in front of everyone." Aubrey finished helping Alfie clean up the costumes before standing beside Amber and dragging her away. Everyone watched them as they left.

"I'm not the only one confused by that, right?" Fabian looked around.

* * *

"Bree, what are you doing?" Amber asked as they entered their room. Aubrey closed the door behind them before walking over to her bed. She bent down and reached under it, pulling out a small bag that looked rather heavy. Amber was confused and felt like she just wanted to be left alone. She was pretty sure Aubrey wasn't the one to go to for relationship advice. "What's going on?" Aubrey put the bag on her bed and opened it, dumping magazines and make-up out.

"Wait here," Aubrey instructed. Confused, Amber took a seat on her own bed and watched as Aubrey left the room. It took a little bit, but she returned with Mara, Nina, Patricia, and a tub of chocolate foods in arms.

"So what's so important that you needed us for?" Patricia demanded.

"We're having a girl's night to take Amber's mind off of Mick dumping her," Aubrey explained. "Hence the magazines, make-up, and chocolate."

"How do you know so much about this?" Mara wondered as the girls scattered about the room. "And what makes you sure it'll work?"

"The smile on her face?" Aubrey pointed to Amber, who was flipping through one of the fashion magazines. "Besides, she needs this, and we're gonna help her get through this."

Patricia looked at the dirty blonde questioningly. "And how do we do that?"

"Makeovers, gossip mags, and plenty of chocolate."

* * *

By the time morning came around, most of the girls found themselves with headaches. Amber admitted that Aubrey's therapy worked, and at some point she ended up breaking down and wondering why Mick had dumped her. It took Aubrey and Nina explaining to her that if Mick couldn't see what an amazing girl she was, he wasn't worth it. Mara and Patricia added their own two cents as well, and the night continued with them passing out all around the room. Breakfast had been rather awkward, and the girls left long before the boys did, a silent agreement of sorts forming within them.

In the classroom, Aubrey found herself talking to Mara and Patricia. Patricia had started telling them about their teacher's sudden change in behavior. "And when he came out of his office, he'd gone all strange."

"Morning everyone," Jason called to the class as he entered. Everyone moved to take their seats as Patricia got up to talk to him. Dissatisfied with the results, she sat back down and the class began. "Okay, as I'm sure you're all aware, it's Prospective Parents Day. Is everyone clear on their individual tasks?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

In the student lounge, Alfie was in a knight costume and working on his dancing skills. Aubrey, who had unfortunately been unable to get out of performing, was there as well, relaxing in one of the chairs. She wasn't going to put on her costume until she needed to. Jerome was there as well, and he moved to stand next to Alfie. "This is your big chance to win Amber's heart, dude," he stated. "She's been dumped. She's vulnerable. She needs a big sensitive guy like you with a big shiny shoulder to cry on."

"I don't know, man," Alfie frowned. "Jason said I can't get the costume wet."

"If you go near her while she's in this state of mind, I will kick both your asses," Aubrey called from where she was seated.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Alfie wondered.

"All I gotta do is change into my costume and then I'll be ready," Aubrey shrugged. "And I'm serious about Amber. She doesn't need another boyfriend right now. Give her time to get over Mick."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Or, if you want to win the girl's heart, you have to follow my four step plan. Step one, attention. Make sure she notices you."

"Yes because nothing says 'notice me' more than that bulky costume," Aubrey quipped. She continued flipping through her magazine.

"Step two," Jerome ignored her. "Intention. Show her you're interested because women want to be swept off their feet."

"But as I said, give her time to get over Mick first," Aubrey cut in.

"Step three," Jerome glared at her. "Longing."

"I've already got that one covered," Alfie sighed dreamily.

Jerome shook his head. "No! She has to long for you. You have to be her hero. Try to be more of an Iron Man than a Tin Man."

"Seriously?" Aubrey demanded. "Is that your big plan? It's ridiculous."

"Like you have a better idea?" Jerome challenged. Aubrey slammed her magazine down on the table and stood, walking over to the boys. Alfie simply watched, looking back and forth between the two and wondering if there really was something going on.

"First, don't listen to any of his steps," Aubrey instructed. "Secondly, Amber needs her space right now, so give her that. If you try to get her to notice you now, you'll just make things worse. Third, when she's had enough space, just try to talk to her or hang out with her. Finally, be yourself. As cliché as it sounds, girls really do love it when guys are just themselves. Now," she turned to Jerome. "I'm really interested in hearing what step four of your plan is, just for shits and giggles."

"First of all, those ideas will never work," Jerome stated. "Secondly, the final step is heroics. And what every hero needs is a damsel in distress."

Aubrey smirked. "Oh this I've gotta see."

* * *

Jerome and Alfie ended up disappearing to put up signs and plan their "damsel in distress" thing. Aubrey helped some students finish putting up the sets for the performances before going off to one of the small dressing rooms. They were hardly used, but Jason had told her she could use one of them to change. The big part of her unwillingness to do dance performances was the fact she didn't like the costumes. She thought they showed a little too much, in her opinion.

When she finished changing, she moved to open the door only to find it locked. Another reason why these rooms were rarely used was because of the doors that locked from the outside. She tried jiggling the doorknob a few times, but it didn't budge. Sighing, she moved over to the window, failing to notice faint trails of smoke coming through the cracks in the walls. She tried to open the window, only to find that it was stuck and something was holding it locked from the outside. Aubrey immediately knew something was wrong.

She looked outside and saw a small fire just below the window. Taking a few steps toward the door, she began to see the smoke filling the room. Jerome and Alfie had shared their plan for the "damsel in distress" act, but she knew this wasn't their doing. They were using fake smoke, but the smoke in her room was real. The dirty blonde turned to the door and began banging against it, hoping to get someone's attention. She kept trying the doorknob, hoping to break free.

The girl realized she could've used her powers, but she couldn't risk exposing them to her classmates. If she wasn't wearing a dress, she would've attempted to break down the door. Unfortunately, nothing she tried seemed to be working. She perked up a bit when she saw a familiar face start to walk by. Not caring about the consequences, she banged on the door louder and called out. Thankfully, the face heard it.

Jerome was confused as to why Aubrey was calling for him. He was supposed to be helping people outside. When he heard the banging, he headed for the dressing rooms. He didn't expect to find his crush trapped in one of them. The boy frowned, giving her a confused look. She tried to call to him, but she kept coughing every few seconds. Realizing something was terribly wrong and that she wasn't joking around, Jerome jumped into action and began fiddling with the doorknob.

"Hold on Aubrey," he called to her. "I'll get you out here!"

Aubrey tried to call back but only ended up coughing. Jerome saw the smoke becoming darker inside the room and began picking the lock. He heard a thud from inside the room and set to work faster. After another minute, he managed to pick the lock and the door swung open. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Aubrey's and dragged her out of the room, staying low so the smoke cloud wouldn't hit him. Once she was out of there, he bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style and running through the building.

Aubrey was vaguely aware of him yelling "fire" and "help!"

* * *

The fire alarms had gone off almost immediately after the boy's smoke bomb did. Unfortunately, only Jerome knew there was a real fire going on. He was still carrying Aubrey when he ran outside, looking scared. Normally, the teachers would've thought nothing of it. However, when they saw Aubrey looking ill and coughing, they figured something was wrong. Everyone was outside by this point, and since the alarms went off, fire engines and ambulances as well as police officers were there.

"Dude, what happened?" Alfie demanded as he walked over to Jerome, who was standing a bit far from the ambulances. Aubrey was being loaded into one and Ms. Andrews was with her, volunteering to keep her company. Jerome watched as the truck drove off, sirens sounding. More Anubis residents began walking closer to Jerome and Alfie.

"She was locked in the dressing rooms," Jerome stated. "And there's a real fire going on. She passed out from smoke inhalation."

"You're kidding, right?" Alfie raised an eyebrow. Jerome shook his head. "But the smoke bomb wasn't supposed to cause a fire."

"The smoke bomb was too far from where Aubrey was to cause it," Jerome pointed out.

Mara, mad, stalked over to them. "Alright, what the hell did your little prank do to Aubrey?"

"It wasn't us!" Jerome stated, a little shocked that Mara would swear. "I swear! The smoke bomb was, but not the fire!"

"Fire?" Mick frowned, he and Amber joining the group. "What fire?"

"Jerome says one was started just outside the dressing rooms," Alfie explained. "Said Bree was trapped inside with a lot of smoke."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Amber wondered.

That was the one thing nobody knew.

* * *

A/N: Here's the end of this. Since I had Aubrey come in earlier than I did in the original version of this story, I was able to play around with the fire drill thing a bit. If you've been reading my **Shattered Glass **series, then you should know who started the actual fire. What'd you all think?


	5. House of Flames and Passages

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 5: House of Flames and Passages**

_A/N: Last time, the students had to help out at the Prospective Parents Day. Aubrey and Alfie were supposed to be performing, and Mick and Amber broke up. Jerome was trying to coach Alfie into getting Amber's attention, Aubrey butting in and giving Alfie more reasons to believe his friend likes the American. The boys caused the fire alarm to go off with a smoke bomb, but there was a real fire going on in Aubrey's dressing room. Jerome noticed this and saved her. She passed out and he carried her out of the building. _

_What'll happen now? Some familiar faces from earlier stories in the series will appear in this chapter as well as future ones._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

No one seemed to get a good night's sleep after the day's events. Patricia was no longer haunted by the ghost, who turned out to be a private investigator of sorts. However, everyone was more worried about their housemate who had seemed to bring everyone a bit closer in the couple weeks she's been there. Jerome couldn't stop picturing how terrified she looked when she was locked in the dressing room, and he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened if he wasn't there. Alfie noticed that his friend was having a hard time dealing with the situation.

Breakfast wasn't much better. Most people were there already, but no one was really eating. It was pretty much silent, aside from forks and spoons banging against the dishes. Trudy was in the kitchen on the phone, keeping quiet as well. Jerome and Alfie entered, but no one took much noticed. It wasn't until Amber walked in and stopped short at the sight that everyone realized the issue.

"Jerome, Alfie, what did you do to your hair?" she asked, taking her seat. At this, everyone looked up and noticed that the two had a new hairstyle. The boys grabbed spoons and checked for themselves. Sure enough, their hair was dyed pink and it horrified them.

"Who did this?" Jerome demanded as the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"Aubrey actually managed to get you two," Patricia cackled. "Oh, this is brilliant!"

"Aubrey did this?" Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"Was this part of the challenge she agreed to?" Mara questioned. Patricia nodded, making sure to take pictures to show the girl later.

Before anything else could be said, Trudy walked in. "All right, kiddies. I've got some good news. Aubrey is awake and she'll be just fine." A collective sigh of relief filled the room. "I got permission to allow two of you to visit her this afternoon before she's discharged. So, who will it be, then?"

Immediately, everyone began spewing off reasons for them to go. Well, save Mick. He still didn't really know her that well.

"All right," Trudy interrupted them. "Jerome and Mara, you two will go visit her. No questions. Now move along, don't want to be late for school."

* * *

Not long before Jerome and Mara would be leaving to visit Aubrey, the dirty blonde found himself relaxing in class with Alfie. The two boys sat in the back, watching things happen in front of them. Alfie was trying to find a subtle way to ask about his friend's crush, despite knowing Jerome would more than likely change the subject. He could already tell his friend was happy about getting to visit the girl in the hospital.

"Let's face it, brother," Alfie laid his legs on the table. "We are so out of the babe race."

"Speak for yourself," Jerome smirked.

"Right," Alfie rolled his eyes. "So which one are you going for? Esther or Aubrey? 'Cause neither one of them notices you."

"Aubrey's mad about me," Jerome assured his friend. "She just doesn't know it yet. Same as you and Amber, mate."

Alfie smirked a bit. "Yeah, but you got to be Mr. Hero for your girlfriend. Amber hates me for that."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jerome growled. Alfie gave him a knowing look.

"Then what's your latest big idea, Casanova?" he wondered.

"If music be the food of love, play on," Jerome stated.

"We play them some music?" Alfie frowned. "Oh! I know! We write them some music. A song for Amber, yeah?"

"You see, I was thinking a sonnet," Jerome corrected. "Poetry."

Alfie grinned. "My song will be poetry, man. A tune to end all tunes. Oh yeah. I'm getting the vibe already." He pulled out a kazoo and began playing some tune. This caused Jerome to chuckle.

* * *

Aubrey was sitting up in her bed in the hospital room she was in. Her older brother was in the room as well, making sure she was alright to be discharged by the day's end. He had arrived a couple days before to work at the hospital and to keep an eye on his sister. Of course, he wouldn't be super close to do so, but he would be close enough to get to her in an emergency like this one. The dirty blonde knew he was there, having gotten a call the previous day letting her know the exact reasons why. At the moment, Bentley was just sitting and talking to her.

"Mom had me transferred here after she got a tip off about _him,_" he stated. "She figured he would try to pull something on you where you're alone at this school."

"And he'll target us just to get to mom," Aubrey sighed. "Figures."

"You can't blame mom for his actions, though," Bentley continued. "It's pretty clear by now he's not right in the head, and mom's started working one of a few theories she has as to explain the exact reasons why he's doing what he is."

"Have you been able to locate him wherever he is?" Aubrey wondered.

Bentley shook his head. "No such luck. Mom said there are faint traces of him all around the area, so he could be anywhere. She thinks something's blocking his full trace, but we can't figure out what. He definitely caused that fire, as small as it was."

"Of course he did," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Now, enough about that," Bentley sat up in his chair. "Wanna tell me about the boy who carried you out of the building yesterday?"

"There's nothing to tell," Aubrey shrugged. "He's just one of my housemates, and everyone seems to think we have crushes on each other."

"Do you?"

"I know I don't have a crush on him," the thunder ninja responded. "But I'm not sure if he has one on me."

Bentley smirked. "Sure you don't. I heard he's one of the people coming to visit you this afternoon."

"And what about you and Grace?" Aubrey countered. "You ask her yet?"

"We're having the ceremony this coming summer," Bentley nodded. "We figure it's the easiest time to get everyone together. Her parents aren't sure what's going to be bigger news: the legendary power couple getting married or one of their kids getting married."

"At least it's still in the circle," Aubrey shrugged. A knock was heard on the door and Bentley stood to go answer it. He pulled it open and came face to face with the two students. He moved to allow them to come in before facing Aubrey.

"I'll go see if the papers are ready," he told her before leaving.

Aubrey smiled at him as he left. "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling, Bree?" Mara asked, moving to stand closer to her. "Jerome told us you got caught in a real fire."

"Yeah," the girl huffed. "Go figure. I'm fine though. I'm getting discharged later today, so that's good, I guess. Did I miss anything interesting at school?"

"Just a bunch of theories about how a fire got started," Mara rolled her eyes. "Other than that, not much. Oh, and as you can probably tell, your prank worked." Aubrey looked over to Jerome and noticed his pink hair. Then she started laughing.

"Man, I was afraid it wouldn't," she chuckled. Jerome glared at her. "Oh come on. It's funny, and you would've done the same to someone if you thought of it."

"She's got a point," Mara agreed.

Jerome scoffed. "Sure, make fun of me. I can just feel the love."

"You make it too easy," Aubrey shrugged. "But to thank you for saving me, I'll tell you now that it'll wash out within a few days. It's just hairspray. So I take it your 'damsel in distress' plan didn't work out?"

"Not at all," Jerome answered, which had Mara confused. "And now Alfie's trying to write a song to sing to Amber."

"He can sing?" Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Jerome grinned. "And I'm gonna be there to watch it fail miserably."

Mara shook her head and turned back to her friend. "So, who's the cute doctor?"

"Taken," Aubrey laughed. "Recently engaged. And he's also like, seven years older than us."

"How do you know that?" Jerome wondered.

"He's one of my mom's coworkers," Aubrey explained loosely. She didn't need them knowing her brother was here yet. "Transferred here to finish out his accelerated program."

Just then, Bentley reentered with the discharge papers.

* * *

Trudy had a small feast prepared for dinner to celebrate Aubrey's return from the hospital. Everyone kept asking her questions about what happened, and the girl noticed the looks Amber kept giving her and Jerome. Unfortunately, the festivities didn't last long as Victor had declared lights out an hour earlier than usual. Most of the students thought nothing of it and that Victor was in one of his moods, which caused him to change the time for lights out.

The following morning seemed a bit more eventful. It started with Patricia dumping a pitcher of water all over Amber, something about spilling secrets and going through people's things. Classes had gone by as they usually did, Aubrey catching up to the previous day's lessons rather quickly. She had a quick conversation with Ms. Andrews to let her know what exactly happened. Now it was once more the end of the school day and everyone, as usual, was off doing their own thing.

By the time dinner came around, things were a bit awkward. No one was speaking and all that could be heard was the clanking of the silverware against the dishes. Patricia held up an empty glass and looked at the opposite end of the table. "Pass the juice please, Mara."

No one made a move, causing the girl to stand and walk around to the pitcher. She took it and sat back down in her own seat as Trudy came back in with more food.

"Well," she commented. "Aren't we quiet tonight?"

"No kidding," Patricia agreed. "So, what's with the silent treatment?" It took a moment and Trudy leaving the room for her to get a response.

"What you did to Amber was terrible," Nina stated.

"And what do you think, Mara?" Patricia questioned.

"You went too far," the bookworm replied. "Plus, I was on clean-up duty."

Patricia huffed. "Yeah, okay. You're probably right." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "I'm sorry Amber."

"Falls off his chair in amazement," Alfie narrated, before actually doing so. Aubrey figured it was rare for Patricia to apologize for something.

"Did Patricia 'I'm never wrong' Williamson just apologize?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up slimeball," Patricia snapped. "Oh, and nice cologne. Eau de cat pee?" She turned to Nina. "And, Nina, I'm sorry about going through your stuff. The thing is, I did have a reason, and if you're interested I'll tell you about it. Not now, obviously, but in private sometime?"

Nina reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, sure. You. Me. No witnesses. Should be fine. Seriously, I'd like to talk."

* * *

It wasn't long after dinner that Aubrey found herself sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book she recently got. Nina, Fabian, and Amber were cleaning up in the kitchen and most of the others were getting ready for bed. She could barely hear what the trio was saying in the kitchen, but she was able to catch the gist of it. Jerome walked into the room and saw she was sitting alone. Thinking he could figure out where she got the idea for her prank, he walked over to the couch and plopped down in the seat beside her.

"Interesting book?" he remarked, starting the conversation.

"Main character just found out her father isn't really her father," Aubrey shrugged. "Sounds pretty interesting to me. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes," he turned so he was facing her. She seemed to take little notice. "How did you get the idea for the pink hair?" Instead of responding, she pulled out another book and handed it to him. The taller boy noticed the bright colors on the cover and the big letters. "'Thorny Brooks Ultimate Pranking Guide?'"

"Chapter five," she continued. "'Sometimes, simple is best.' Comes in handy every once in a while."

Jerome frowned as he flipped through the book. "Some of these ideas are genius. Who came up with these?"

"Thorny Brooks shop owners," Aubrey explained. "Also known as my uncles. So if you try to pull one of those pranks on me, I'll know where you got the idea. They opened up a popular gift shop, which specializes in prank supplies. They've got everything from gag gifts to the ultimate prank materials. They have a couple stores."

"And the name?" Jerome wondered.

"Chip Thorn and Dustin Brooks," Aubrey answered. "They combined their last names to get the name of the joke shop, and they wrote this book quite some time ago. I believe they're working on a second issue that incorporates modern technology into their pranks."

"Sounds fun," the boy snorted. "By the way, I hope you know it wasn't me or Alfie who…"

Aubrey cut him off. "Started the fire? I know. The smoke bomb you guys used was too far away from me and doesn't catch fire. I don't blame you two for it, either. It was a freak accident, simple as that."

"So are you going to perform your dance routine?" Jerome questioned. "I mean, it's a little late to do it for Parents Day, but there are other things."

"Maybe," she sighed. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning." Jerome watched her leave and head upstairs. He was about to resume flipping through the book when Amber was suddenly standing behind the couch.

"Just ask her out already," she ordered. "You both want to."

"That's where you're wrong, Amber," Jerome pointed out. "She has no interest in me like that, and I'm fine with it."

"Please," Amber scoffed. "This is _you _we're talking about. And she'll come around. I know she will."

* * *

A/N: Here's the end of this chapter. Bentley will be around for a while, at least until season 2. Anyway, what'll happen now?


	6. House of Kidnap and Catnap

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 6: House of Kidnap and Cat-nap**

_A/N: Last time, Aubrey was declared fine and released from the hospital. Her older brother is working there to help further his studies and to keep an eye on her. Maggie's father is back in the picture, and no one can pinpoint where exactly he is. Jerome and Alfie have pink hair, and Aubrey revealed to Jerome where she got the idea for that prank. Patricia made up with Amber and Nina after a very awkward dinner. Amber thinks Aubrey has a small crush on Jerome, and everyone knows Jerome has one on Aubrey. What'll happen now?_

_Also, sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a busy month or so. I got trained for a new position at work that came with longer shifts/more hours, I got a temp job that I'm starting this week that will take up a good chunk of my free time, I will admit that I was working on another fic (that I just finished writing) and I had trouble focusing on my other stories while I wrote it, but hopefully I will get back on track with other things soon. I also just got my wisdom teeth removed yesterday, so I'm still a bit out of it. I do have quite a few things coming up in the next month as well, such as my cousins b-day party (important since it's the only day a year I get to see them), a concert, and getting ready to start my sophomore year at college and start searching for internships. Anyway, enough of my rambling and hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The following morning came quicker than anyone expected. Nina and Aubrey were ready for the day, but Amber was still sleeping. Aubrey knew the two weren't in the room for most of the night, but she decided to keep quiet about it for now. She would help them out soon enough, but she didn't feel now was the right time for it. Nina sat on the blonde's bed and tried to shake her awake. "Amber, Amber! You have to get up. We'll be late."

"I can't," Amber whined. "I didn't sleep a wink all night."

"Except for right now?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

Amber sat up and looked between the girls. "Truth time. Do you believe in werewolves?"

"No," Nina answered.

"Yes," Aubrey replied. "But why?"

"I think that's what was making the wailing noise last night," Amber stated, forgetting for a moment that Aubrey knew nothing about Sibuna.

"Amber, I don't think that was a werewolf," Nina sighed.

"Well, what else could've made a noise like that?" Amber demanded.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and caught the door moving a little. She lit up as she sensed the presence of a cat and ran to the door. "Hey little guy," she spoke softly, seeing a small black cat walking around. She bent down to pick him up as her roommates watched her curiously. When she turned around, the two gasped in surprise at the animal. "Where did you come from?"

"How did you know it was there?" Nina questioned.

"Oh, I kinda have a special connection with cats," the dirty blonde answered. "And I think this is what might've made that wailing noise you heard in the basement."

"Who said anything about us being in the basement?" Amber wondered.

"Please," Aubrey scoffed. "You two are far from quiet when you try to sneak out. I know what you're doing."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" the other American frowned.

"I figured if you wanted people to know, you would've told them," the ninja answered. "I can't commit to helping you guys fully just yet, but if you do need help with something, I'll do my best. Now, what are we gonna do about this little guy?"

Nina and Amber shared a look.

* * *

The day was normal enough and everything seemed to be running smoothly. Amber managed to trick Trudy into letting her stay home, pretending to be sick. Aubrey, Nina, and Fabian knew she was really just trying to keep an eye on the cat. At the moment, everyone else was in the science classroom with Mr. Sweet handing out graded papers they had to do. It was a bit boring, and everyone did as well as expected.

"Mara, excellent as usual," the teacher commented. "About fifty pages longer than it needs to be, but excellent all the same. Patricia, not bad. Aubrey, very interesting facts. And Mick, well, what can I say? Right back to square one with a resounding thump. D plus and I was being kind. What happened?"

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their things, putting their papers in their bags. Patricia went to stand by Nina. "Made your mind up yet?"

"I'll come with you," Nina sighed. "But I'm dragging Bree with us."

"Good move," Patricia grinned.

Aubrey walked over to the American as Patricia left. "What is it I'm agreeing to?"

"You're coming with me to meet some guy Patricia says is interested in my locket," Nina explained as they walked out. "I don't exactly trust it, and I figure having an extra set of eyes and ears can't hurt."

"Yeah, but why me?" Aubrey frowned.

"Patricia seems to trust you."

* * *

After school, the three girls found themselves hiking through the woods. Patricia was leading them along a path she had become familiar with. Aubrey brought up the rear, not liking this situation at all. Something told her this man they were going to see wasn't to be trusted and that whatever he was telling Patricia wasn't the complete truth. Thankfully, Nina started voicing the concerns over this outing and Aubrey felt a little relieved.

"So um, what's the name of your friend?" Nina questioned.

"Rene," Patricia hesitated a bit.

"Okay, Rene," Nina breathed. "And why do we have to meet him all the way out here?"

"Because we do," Patricia stated. "Now stop complaining and keep up."

The girls continued their hike for a little while longer. When they reached the area where Patricia usually met him, they took cover behind the bushes and low hanging branches. Unfortunately, they saw an unfamiliar van parked on the road. What shocked them was seeing Victor dragging an unknown and unconscious man toward it. "Get back," Patricia ordered. She looked at the face. "It's Rufus. Rene. Whatever." Aubrey pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of the man's face.

"But that's the man I saw visiting Sarah yesterday," Nina realized. They continued watching as Victor opened the trunk of the van and picked Rene up again. Victor then proceeded to load the man into the trunk, shutting the door. Following that, he hopped into the vehicle and started it up. The van vanished from sight, the three girls watching. "Okay, what's going on and what's Victor got to do with it?"

"He's taken Rufus," Patricia cried. "Now how am I supposed to find Joy?"

Aubrey simply got lost in her thoughts.

* * *

That night, after dinner, the four girls and Fabian were sitting at the dining table. Nina explained more about the mystery thing to Patricia and Aubrey, the latter who wasn't really paying attention. The dirty blonde was on her laptop, running scans over the photos she took. Something didn't seem right about this Rene character and she was determined to find out what. In the meantime, Patricia was filling everyone in on what she knew as well.

"So you saw Rufus visiting this old lady, Sarah?" Patricia summed up.

"Yeah," Nina confirmed. "She's the one who gave me the locket."

"The locket that Rufus is so interested in," Fabian added.

"Maybe Rufus was a jewelry trader," Amber theorized. "And Victor also collects diamonds."

"What if the second voice on those recordings is really Victor?" Fabian wondered.

Nina frowned. "That would make Victor at least one hundred and twenty years old."

"Remember Sarah?" Fabian continued. "On the recordings, she talked about experiments down in the cellar. And what was Victor making a toast to when he drank that funny colored stuff down there?"

"Life," the girl beside him recalled. "Okay, so you're saying that Victor has some kind of an elixir that keeps him from growing old?"

"Oh yeah, and a jewelry heist is such a crazy idea," Amber huffed.

"This is mad," Patricia cut in. "What has any of this got to do with Joy, or Rufus?"

"It's the legend of the Chosen Three," Aubrey finally spoke up, figuring she might as well share what she knew. Everyone turned to her. She didn't look at them but continued typing away on her computer. "It's an Egyptian legend that's sadly true. It speaks of four ancient artifacts along with the Chosen Three, three people destined to find and protect them."

Amber looked around. "And you guys think my idea is crazy." Ignoring that comment, Aubrey continued.

"First is the Chosen One, someone born on the seventh day of the seventh month at the seventh hour. Only the Chosen One is capable of assembling the Cup of Ankh, which is what I believe you guys are searching for. That's one of the artifacts. If you drink the elixir of life from the cup, you will have immortality."

"What about the other two people and three artifacts?" Patricia wondered.

Before she could respond, Victor interrupted. "I hate to break up this cozy little chat, but ten o'clock is fast approaching. I shall, of course, wish to hear a pin drop, so I suggest you start getting ready for bed immediately."

Everyone began moving and shuffling past Victor.

* * *

"So can anyone tell me what is the relationship between electrical current and charge flow?" Mr. Sweet asked as the students sat in the science class the next day. Amber was back with them, since the cat escaped her grasp yesterday while she was napping. Aubrey never got to finish explaining to the others what she knew, and she was glad she didn't have to say anything else yet. She was disappointed she didn't get to share what she found out about Rufus. "Alfie?"

"I thought we were going to be dissecting a rat this week, Mr. Sweet?" the boy wondered.

"Ugh, gross," Amber cut in. "I think experimenting on animals is cruel and unnecessary, especially experimenting on cats."

"I don't think anybody experiments on cats nowadays, Amber," Mr. Sweet responded.

"How do you know?" Amber continued. "I mean, what if someone was trying to make something, like, I don't know, just off the top of my head, an elixir of life or something?"

Aubrey noticed Mr. Sweet tensed up slightly at the mention of that. "Strange idea. What a strange, ridiculous idea."

"It was just something I read in a book, that's all," Amber lied.

"Well," the teacher began. "Some alchemists in the middle ages did devote their life to searching for an elixir of life. I'm sure they experimented on animals as part of their quest."

"But the idea of it actually existing isn't entirely impossible, is it?" Aubrey piped up, drawing the attention to her. Nina, Patricia, Amber, and Fabian were wondering where she was going with it. "I mean, if it's possible for an elixir of youth to be created and work, why is it absurd for there to be an elixir of life?"

Mr. Sweet tensed up a bit at this as well. "I imagine that the elixir of youth was created in more modern times and therefore had more success. However, if I recall that article correctly, the experiment was deemed a failure and both of the scientists who were working on it were considered dead or missing as a result of the effects. And I would assume that it would have different ingredients than an elixir of life."

Before Aubrey could ask another question, Mr. Sweet continued with the class.

* * *

"What were you doing in there?" Patricia demanded as the group met in the hallway. Aubrey didn't care that she drew attention to herself, but the others were concerned as to where her intentions were. As far as she knew, she was the only one with knowledge about both elixirs. Patricia was looking at Amber for the moment, so the American assumed it was Amber's chance to respond.

"Research," the blonde answered. "Didn't you hear what he said about experiments? That's why Victor had a cat. He was using it to experiment on. See? I'm a genius."

"She's got a point," Nina agreed. "I mean about the cat."

"We need to tell someone," Fabian stated. "We can't keep doing this by ourselves. I mean, who can we trust? What about Jason?"

Aubrey saw this as her chance to step in. "The teachers are in on whatever is going on, including him. If you have to tell someone, best bet is Trudy. She'll at least hear us out before assuming we're crazy."

"Okay, now what's all this about an elixir of youth?" Patricia turned to her. Instead of replying, Aubrey dug into her bag to pull out some papers. Before she could, Mr. Sweet walked over to the group to interrupt them.

"Ms. Bradley, may I speak with you in my office for a moment?" he asked.

The group watched as Aubrey followed Mr. Sweet to his office.

* * *

Aubrey knew exactly what the older man wanted to talk about. She knew she took a risk by saying something about an elixir of youth, but she needed answers. If she had to trick the staff into giving the answers to her, she would. Right away she could tell Mr. Sweet knew more than he was letting on, and she could tell he wanted to know exactly what she knew. Of course, Ms. Andrews knew what exactly was going on, but Aubrey knew she could be trusted. The two took a seat on the appropriate side of the desk.

"So, Ms. Bradley, I am going to assume you know about what's going on?" Mr. Sweet began.

"Your assumption would be correct," Aubrey nodded. "However, you must understand that while it is my duty to protect the artifacts, I will not help the society."

"Even if we have the same intentions?" Mr. Sweet sat back in his chair.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," Aubrey corrected. "While none of us want the cup in the wrong hands, we have different intentions. It's already been made evident that the society has no idea of the repercussions that can follow drinking from the cup, and if the society can't figure that out on their own, then I have no place to tell them."

"And what of the issue with our common…enemy, for lack of a better term?" Mr. Sweet continued.

Aubrey smirked a little. "Well, should a theory I'm investigating prove true, then I'm afraid he is no longer your enemy and solely mine and my family's foe. Should my theory prove true, then the man the society once knew no longer exists. I wish I could explain more, but I can't. Just know that I will do what it takes to protect the artifacts, even if it means defying the staff here."

Mr. Sweet looked at her, trying to find a lie.

* * *

The last class of the day happened to be drama. Students began filing into the lounge for class. The Sibuna members found themselves sitting on one side. Aubrey was sitting near them, not bothering to discuss what she learned in Mr. Sweet's office. She figured everything would be revealed in due time, and that nothing would stay secret for long. The dirty blonde rolled her eyes as Jerome sat next to her. Jason walked in moments later.

"Afternoon everyone," he greeted. "Time marches on and we need to decide on a subject matter for our school play. I was thinking we should right our own. Ideas anyone?" No one said anything. "No? Okay, um…how about something on Egypt?"

"I know," Amber piped up. "How about we do a story about a young girl who loses her parents in mysterious circumstances when they steal some treasure from an Egyptian pyramid? And then the girl is brought up by a weird guardian in a big old house, but then the guardian tries to steal the treasure and the girl has to try and stop him, but then she gets help from some friends from the future and they find the treasure and the girl's really happy and the friends are very rich and they all live happily ever after. The end."

"Well done Amber," Jason commented. "That sounds promising. Do you want to have a go at writing up an outline in time for the next session?"

"Um, I think I might need some help with that," Amber bit her lip. Then she turned to Nina. "Nina?" Reluctantly, the girl agreed.

Jason decided to continue on. "Alright, now, Aubrey, how would you like to direct it?"

"Direct?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe you'll be up to the challenge," Jason nodded. "Now, let's get to work people."

* * *

A/N: Ending this here. What'll happen next?


	7. House of Cameras and Numbers

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 7: House of Cameras and Numbers**

_A/N: Last time, the girls found a cat in their room and Amber stayed behind to take care of it. Aubrey let it slip that she knew what Sibuna was doing. Nina accepted Patricia's offer to meet Rufus, only for things to not go as planned. Patricia is in on the Sibuna secrets. Amber and Aubrey questioned Mr. Sweet about elixirs, which led to Mr. Sweet realizing that Aubrey knew exactly what was going on. Amber and Nina are writing the school play that Aubrey is directing. Trudy got fired, and that's where this chapter begins._

_So on Wednesday, I had my first day of classes for my sophomore year of college. This semester is going to be difficult for me to update as I have seven different classes all with their own stressful homework assignments (more like projects) that will take up a lot of time. If I update any stories or start any new ones during the semester, it will be because I have written that entire story out, such as the rest of this story and Fractured Journey. For this semester, if I do not have a story completely written out, then I will not post it or update it (so House of the End will not be updated for a good while; I know I've been neglecting that story). I have been writing, though, and I must say that I have lost a bit of interest in this series although I have ideas for it I want to continue with, so this series will be finished eventually. I have started new stories (not posted yet) as well, some which do center around an OC and some which do not. _

_Anyway, just don't expect frequent updates. I will **try **to update at least twice a month if I have something to post, but no promises. _

_Thank you for your patience and for reading and/or reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Morning found everyone standing in the front hall of Anubis House, getting ready to say goodbye to Trudy. It had come as a shock to everyone that Victor had fired Trudy, and no one felt worse about it than Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Patricia. Everyone was sad to see the woman go and they wondered what was going to happen now. Aubrey knew this would lead to chaos. Trudy walked out into the hallway, pulling on her coat.

"Trudy, we're really sorry," Fabian stated.

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble," Nina added. "Honestly, we didn't."

"I know," Trudy sighed. "It's my own fault for believing your silly stories." She moved closer to the door.

"We're going to miss you," Mara spoke.

"And I'm going to miss you too," Trudy gave them a sad smile. "All of you."

Victor walked in through the front door. "Your taxi's here." Trudy gave Amber a hug and began walking toward the door.

"How can you do this?" Amber demanded. "Trudy hasn't done anything wrong."

"Goodbye Trudy," Victor ignored the girl. Trudy rolled her suitcase out the door, crying. Victor closed the door after she left. He proceeded to head toward the kitchen to make breakfast, since he would have to do it now.

* * *

Everyone was glum as they sat at the dining table. No one was touching their food, mainly because they didn't know what it was. Aubrey was on her phone, texting away and planning something. Victor didn't seem to care that none of them were eating. Patricia scooped up a glob of the so-called food in her spoon and let it drop back into the bowl. Victor entered the room and finished serving the goop to those who didn't have a bowl in front of them.

"I'm not eating this," Mick declared.

"Trudy always gave us toast with our choice of jam," Mara added.

"Forget Trudy," Victor cut in as Alfie managed to use the food to glue his cup to the smaller plate. "And if you don't like my cooking, you can always do it yourself."

"How about we go and get breakfast from the vending machines in school, guys?" Amber suggested. Everyone was in agreement and grabbed their things. They all moved to the front hallway, where they were even further shocked by a man installing a camera. "No way! They're installing security cameras."

"They can't do that," Fabian frowned. "It's a total invasion of our privacy."

"And the camera adds twenty pounds," Amber pointed out.

Victor stepped out, noticing the students were still there. "The school is always striving to improve your personal security. This is our latest measure to help you feel safe and secure."

Aubrey glared at the retreating man as the group made their way to the school.

* * *

In the school, Mara and Aubrey were talking by their lockers, the dirty blonde checking her phone every few minutes. She was waiting for confirmation on a few things regarding a theory she had, and so far she was getting nothing. The girls were rummaging through their lockers and grabbing books they would need for their next class. Mick walked over to them and got Mara's attention. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, Aubrey listened in as well.

"I'm applying for a sports summer school in California," Mick spoke. "And it's all thanks to you. I just need to pass the exam now."

"Come on," Mara grinned. "You're Mr. Sports. You'll breeze it. Hey! I could help you."

"You don't know the first thing about sports," Mick chuckled.

"I bet I know more than you, Mr. Mighty Mick Campbell," Mara challenged. Jerome, who was walking by, overheard this and moved to join the three.

"Bet?" he jumped in. "Bet? What's this about a bet?"

Mick smirked. "Mara reckons she knows more about sports than me."

"Yeah right," Jerome scoffed. "She's a girl."

"That's offensive," Aubrey stepped in. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we don't know anything about sports. And don't you dare state that she wouldn't know a thing about sports because she's a geek."

"Oh, and I suppose you know about sports as well?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me kick your ass, Clarke," Aubrey glared at the taller boy. "You'll be facing the ceiling before you can even blink."

"If you don't believe me," Mara cut in, hoping Aubrey would not follow through with that threat. "Why don't you give me a quiz? Or, better yet, quiz us both at the same time."

Jerome grinned. "A little competition? You know, I like that action. Mick?"

"A sports quiz against Mara?" the blonde thought. "Sign me up."

"We can do it like a game show," Jerome suggested. "I'll be the host, you two will be the contestants, and Aubrey can be the assistant."

"I don't recall agreeing to this," Aubrey argued. "Besides, just get Alfie to help you. He'll be able to pull this off much better than I can."

Jerome simply gave her a look.

* * *

A short while later, Aubrey found herself planning ways to kill Jerome for talking her into helping him out. She was in a simple pink dress and standing on the stage in the lounge beside Jerome, who was dressed up like a game show host. Mara and Mick were on opposite sides of the stage at podiums rigged with buzzers. A scoreboard was behind the two hosts. Everyone could tell Aubrey wanted no part of this, but Amber simply grinned and began plotting something in her head. After brief introductions were made, the questions began.

"The first questions, please?" Jerome prompted. Aubrey handed him the card with a roll of her eyes. "Over which three distances is the sprint run?" Mara hit her buzzer first. "Mara?"

"One hundred, two hundred, and four hundred meters," she answered.

"Correct," Jerome nodded. The questions continued on and on, Mara getting them right when she answered. Mick managed to get a couple of questions right, but was having a difficult time thinking with each answer Mara gave. Aubrey simply ignored what was going on as she continued plotting ways to kill Jerome.

After the score was twenty-five to five, Mara in the lead, Jerome read the last question. "And now the final category is football. English football, Mara. Question please?" Aubrey tossed the note card at Jerome, causing the boy to fumble around trying to catch it. He sent her a small glare before continuing. "Who beat England in the semi-finals of the 1990 World Cup?"

"Portugal on penalties!" Mick shouted, feeling confident in his answer.

"Incorrect," Jerome stated.

"No no no," Mick tried to correct himself. "I know the right answer, I just got the wrong year is all." Mara buzzed in and the question went to her.

"Germany," she smiled.

"Correct," Jerome confirmed. The students cheered as Mick was left in shock.

"She's cheating," he assumed. "She must be cheating! Did you give her the answers?" Jerome shook his head. "Yes you did. To make me look stupid. Well ha ha everyone, very funny." He stomped out of the room, everyone watching as he left.

Aubrey turned and glared at Jerome. "Better sleep with one eye open, Clarke."

* * *

After school, the Sibuna gang was in their usual room, trying to figure out what to do about the security cameras. Aubrey sat on her bed on her computer, trying to figure out something. Everyone but Patricia was in the room at the moment as the auburn haired girl had something else to do. None of them wanted to talk about the sports quiz from earlier, so they decided to focus on more important matters. Of course, Amber was planning on getting details out of Aubrey later.

"How are we supposed to keep searching the house with cameras everywhere?" Nina huffed. Patricia stormed in. "It's like we're on a really dull reality show."

"I don't know why I'm still trying," Patricia grumbled. "Rufus is never going to pick up. This is like Joy all over again."

"It's probably a good thing he's not answering," Aubrey piped up, not looking away from the screen. "Trust me."

"Why?" Patricia looked to her. "Do you know something about him we don't?"

"It's better if you don't know about that right now," Aubrey sighed. "But believe me when I say he can't be trusted."

"But at least we know who took Rufus," Fabian interrupted. "We don't know who took Joy."

Patricia turned her gaze to him. "Are you kidding? Of course Victor took her."

"But where does he take them to?" Amber questioned. "And why?"

"Okay," Nina declared, a plan forming. "We need to stick together more than ever now. Sibuna?" The other two copied, leaving Patricia confused. "Welcome to the club."

"Together, we are invincible," Fabian smiled. Aubrey suppressed a laugh.

"Okay," Patricia continued. "I have had an idea about these cameras. But it means enlisting the help of our favorite comedy double act."

"Spongebob and Patrick?" Amber frowned.

Nina rolled her eyes. "I think she means Jerome and Alfie." She turned to Aubrey. "What are you doing over there on your computer?"

"Hacking the system," she replied nonchalantly. This caused everyone present to give her odd looks. Fabian moved over so he could see what she meant. When he saw the screen, his eyes widened.

"You're trying to hack into CyberCam Tech?" he demanded. "Isn't that nearly impossible?"

"Not trying," Aubrey corrected. "And it's only impossible if you don't know how to get around the numerous firewalls."

"What are you hacking into them for?" Patricia wondered. "Aren't they like, one of the biggest technology companies in the world?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yup. And it just so happens to be the company that these cameras are from. If I can just tap into the video feed, I should be able to replace the images of what Victor sees with other things. I just need a distraction in front of the cameras to make sure it's working."

The other four occupants shared a look. Since when did their roommate learn how to hack computer systems?

* * *

Morning in the kitchen was a complete disaster. Everyone but Aubrey was in the kitchen attempting to make their own breakfast. Unfortunately, they all kept bumping into each other and spilling thinks, making the room unsafe to be in. Aubrey - realizing that most of them probably couldn't cook or figure out how to do things on their own at this hour - was out getting breakfast for everyone. Well, technically, she wasn't picking it up. She had her brother meet her near the school to give her a huge box of donuts. She was on her way back to the house with them now.

"Stop!" Fabian cried, seeing the piece of bacon being flung onto the counter. Everyone froze in their steps, coming to the same conclusion. "We can't go on like this. We're going to starve."

"We need Trudy back," Patricia announced.

"And those cameras taken down," Nina added.

"We need to show them we mean business," the other girl continued. "And I know exactly how to do it." Before she could voice her thoughts, a thud was heard. Everyone turned their heads to the dining room were Aubrey was now standing, giving them all a look. A box was on the table.

Aubrey spoke after a moment of silence. "Am I the only one who can think clearly in the mornings?"

"Donuts!" Mick and Alfie cut her off, racing out of the kitchen and for the table. Aubrey jumped back, allowing them to wrestle for the box. Everyone else slowly exited the kitchen.

"How'd you manage to get donuts?" Jerome asked.

"Just gotta have the right connections," the dirty blonde grinned. "Now dig in. There's plenty to go around."

* * *

Aubrey was the only person to get to school on time. Unlike the others, she wanted no part on the protest. While she did want Trudy back and the cameras taken down, she had her own methods upon going about it. It took a little bit, but she saw her housemates join her later. Well, the Sibuna gang aside from Amber was still in the house. Mick had been the first to cave, Mara and Alfie not far behind. Jerome decided to stick with his best friend and Amber was too afraid of the consequences to continue.

Mara caught up to the girl in the hallways after hearing from Mick's father that the cameras were to be taken down and that Trudy was going to be reinstated. "Why did you bail on our protest?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," Aubrey sighed. "Some are a bit personal, but I can gladly tell you about how I got the cameras down and Trudy reinstated."

"Mick's dad actually did that," Mara pointed out. "We just talked to him."

"And he was part of how I did it," Aubrey stated. "Come with me." She dragged Mara off.

* * *

Aubrey dragged Mara to a secluded area behind the stage in the lounge. Mara was confused but went along with her friend anyway. She could tell something wasn't right with this, but her curiosity got the better of her. Aubrey seemed to know what she was doing and Mara did trust her, as the bookworm found she could easily confide things in the ninja. The least she could do was help Aubrey out with whatever was going on right now.

"Bree, what's going on?" Mara questioned when they finally stopped. Aubrey took a seat on a crate of costumes, causing the other girl to do the same. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Aubrey sighed. "Look, what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone. And this is the last we'll talk about this unless _I _bring it up, so any questions you have will have to be answered now. Also, I can't go into details, so just trust I know what I'm doing."

"You're starting to scare me," Mara admitted. "You're not some undercover cop or part of Witness Protection, are you?" Aubrey bit her lip and stayed silent. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you?"

"Sort of," Aubrey answered. "It's a little more complicated than that. First, I needed the cameras taken down for my own personal reasons. My uncle owns the company that made them, so I had him shut them down so Victor wouldn't be able to see anything. Then I sent an email to Mick's dad, who I found out was a very generous benefactor of the school, and informed him of the situation. I also sent an email to some high up officials in the school committee to let them know about the cameras and Trudy, and Mr. Sweet should have gotten an email stating that the cameras were to be taken down and Trudy is to be reinstated."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with your personal reasons?" Mara frowned.

Aubrey bit her lip once more. "Understand that I'm only telling you this because I have permission to and because you're my best friend." Mara nodded. "My family, my mom, dad, and siblings especially, along with a few of my aunts and uncles and cousins, are being targeted by an extremely evil man."

"What?" Mara went wide eyed.

"It's something that my mother's been dealing with since she was seven," Aubrey stated. "And unfortunately, it's carried on into our generation. My mom and her friends and family have been trying everything they can to stop this man, but they can't exactly go to the cops about it. This man is capable of escaping the cops, and he has powers beyond belief. That part I will explain in more detail once I have more permission to."

"What exactly makes this man a bad person?" Mara questioned.

"He's been a wanted criminal since 2000," Aubrey replied. "His charges include child abuse, rape, murder, and probably a few other things I don't know about. My mom is his main target, but he'll do anything to get to her, including going after her children and other family…"

"Which includes you," Mara caught on.

"Yeah," the dirty blonde looked down. "My parents have done everything they could to protect us kids, and it's one of the reasons they agreed to let me come here. They figured that if we live as normal a life as possible and let him see that he's not going to affect us, we'll be better off. The other reason is because of something going on here I can't exactly talk about as I'm still trying to figure it out myself. But my parents thought sending me here would get me away from the man, since I'd be in a different country. However, they got a tip saying that this man was found somewhere near here. Since then, my brother has been here with his fiancé to help keep an eye on me."

"Your brother?" Mara raised an eyebrow.

"The doctor you thought was cute," Aubrey confirmed. "He's my older half brother, but we were raised together. My dad adopted him not long after he and my mom got engaged. Anyway, my brother, Bentley, he's another main target. That fire I was trapped in was caused by the man we're hiding from. Now that he knows I'm here, I'm not exactly safe here. However, I'm still safer here than I would be back home. If the security cameras were still up at the house, I'd be in more danger because he'd be able to hack into the video feeds and see what's going on at the house. With them down, I'm a bit safer. Also, Ms. Andrews knows about all this since she's known my mother for a long time."

Mara was silent, letting everything sink in. Aubrey wished she could tell her friend more, but that was all she had permission to share at the moment. Then she thought of something by piecing together small facts in the story.

"This man that's after your family…is he your grandfather?"

* * *

A/N: So I decided to have Aubrey let Mara in a bit on her family's past. Mara would've found out much later in the story anyway, but I figured Aubrey needed someone her own age that wasn't family to talk to about this stuff. I figured Mara would be most likely to keep it secret. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	8. House of Scares and Fakers

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 8: House of Scares and Fakers**

_A/N: Previously, Trudy left Anubis house and Victor had security cameras installed. Aubrey knew that would pose as a threat to her, so she went about her own way of taking them down. Mick's father showed up and helped with it. The students made an attempt to protest, but it didn't turn out so well as only three of them stuck with it. Mara questioned Aubrey as to why she didn't even attempt to protest, and Aubrey ended up telling the girl the basics of what is going on with her family. Mara knows about Maggie's dad and how he's looking to hurt Aubrey's family, but she doesn't know about Aubrey's powers yet. What'll happen now?_

_Sorry for not updating in a while. This is the first chance I've had since the last update. As I said in the last update, I will only be posting/updating stories I have completely written out. I know this puts a lot of waiting in between updates, but even when I'm not updating, I am writing. So once this story is completed (in about 3 more updates), there probably won't be another story from me for a while. Updates on other stories maybe, but probably nothing new unless I've finished writing it out._

_Again, I want to thank readers for their patience as my updates are slower than what they used to be. I can't guarantee when the next updates/new story will be posted or anything like that, but please know that even if it seems like I've abandoned stories (some in other series I will admit to having abandoned, either because I plan on rewriting them or have writer's block for them or just not having written anything for them in a while), I haven't. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Mara had ended up finding out about Aubrey's past, which was more than she could have hoped to known. Aubrey swore her to secrecy, and the other girl promised that her lips were sealed. From there, Aubrey explained a little more about what she could, saying that it was a more complicated situation than it seemed and that she had people around the area looking out for her safety. By the following morning, the two girls seemed closer than they had before.

Trudy was to return later that day, and the cameras were already being taken down. Everyone was happy about this as they went through their classes. Aubrey avoided the Sibuna gang, trying to figure out some things on her own. The small group seemed to notice she had been a little distant lately, but figured she was planning something to help them. Patricia, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie were in the lounge, waiting for class to begin.

"So where were you this morning?" Patricia asked her friend as they took a seat. Aubrey chose that moment to walk in as well.

"I was out with Mick," Mara answered.

"Again?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. "You two are spending a lot of time together these days, aren't you?"

"I'm helping him with his training," Mara smiled as the bell rang. "That's all." Patricia gave her a questioning look. "I'm seeing him again after school at three. And then tomorrow at nine…"

"Be careful Mara," Patricia warned. Their fellow classmates entered the room and began taking seats. "He's a heartbreaker."

"No he's not," Mara denied. "He's a sweetheart, deep down. Just like he's smart, deep down."

Patricia rolled her eyes. Jason entered the room and began class. "Good morning, everyone. Listen, before we start today's class, I'd like to draw your attention to this sheet of paper on the wall here. Anyone who's interested in auditioning for the school play, sign your autograph there. Amber, Nina, how are you doing with the script?"

"Nina's all over it," Amber grinned. "Right Nina?"

"I've written some of the early scenes," Nina admitted. "But I'm not sure if they're…Winkler worthy yet."

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Jason assured. "It's all a work in progress, but I would like to start auditioning next week."

"Next week?" Nina questioned.

Aubrey remained silent but rolled her eyes.

* * *

After school, most of the Anubis residents returned to the house to start homework. To their delight, Trudy was already there, cleaning the house as usual. No one was happier about it than the Sibuna gang, and as expected, Victor could've cared less. After a little bit of planning and gathering everyone together, the residents of the house began chanting Trudy's name. They entered the dining room with Mara carrying a pot of flowers and Amber holding a box with a cake in it.

"For you, Trudy," Mara held out the plant. "We're all so pleased to have you back."

"Oh, stop it you guys," Trudy felt tears prick her eyes.

"Don't cry," Alfie smiled. "Cook."

"We reckon Victor went through some serious trouble with Mr. Sweet for firing you," Fabian stated, causing Trudy to shake her head.

"Don't be disrespectful Fabian," she warned. "I'm sure Victor thought he was doing the right thing."

"He did get in trouble for firing you, though," Aubrey pointed out. "He can't fire someone unless the school committee approves it first."

Patricia decided to step in. "Time to put your feet up Trudy. We'll finish this, won't we Mara, Bree?"

"Yep," the two girls grinned.

"And Alfie is going to make you a cup of tea," Patricia finished.

"Am I?" Alfie questioned, looking worried.

Trudy had the same look on her face. "Does he have to?"

"Hey!" Alfie pouted. "It was just a tiny fire last time." Everyone chuckled a little bit.

"And I brought you some cake," Amber spoke up, opening the box. "It's not as nice as yours."

"That looks lovely sweetheart," Trudy replied. "It feels good to be back." Amber led her over to the sofas where most of the others started to go. Patricia, Mara, and Aubrey remained by the table, setting it up for dinner. Alfie went into the kitchen to make tea for Trudy. Mara kept casting glances at Mick.

Aubrey caught this and grinned at her friend. "Something happened between you two. Spill it."

"And what's with the secret smile?" Patricia added.

"I'm just a little bit on cloud nine," Mara gushed. She lowered her voice so only the girls could hear. "We kind of kissed."

"Kind of?" the dirty blonde raised an eyebrow. "There is no kind of. You either did or you didn't."

"Uh oh," Patricia sighed.

"Are you not happy for me?" Mara frowned.

"I don't think you're his type," Patricia admitted. "He's not going to date you. You've got nothing in common. What do you even talk about? His training program? Riveting. Don't get me wrong. I like Mick. He's not exactly an intellectual challenge."

"He's very sweet," Mara argued. "And kind and he's got a big heart."

"I'm your friend," Patricia continued. "I don't want this to end in tears."

"For what it's worth," Aubrey piped in, hoping to prevent an argument. "I can see it working out. I mean, you guys kind of have the whole opposite attracts thing going on. I don't want it to end in tears either, but I think it's worth giving it a shot."

Patricia and Mara looked at her for a moment before sharing identical smirks. "You know," the auburn haired girl started. "For someone who doesn't have a boyfriend, you sure know quite a bit about relationships. First the thing with Amber and Mick's breakup, and now this?"

"Not to mention your crush on Jerome," Mara added.

"Why do you people think I have a crush on him?" Aubrey groaned, face turning red a bit. Alfie, upon hearing his friend's name, focused on listening in on the conversation.

"Look at her blush!" Mara went wide eyed with glee. "She totally does!" Patricia laughed a bit.

"Okay, we'll get back to that in a minute, but how do you know a lot about relationships?" she prompted.

Aubrey sighed. "I've watched my brother fumble through his relationship with his fiancé, and I've seen my aunt and her boyfriend stumble through theirs, yet they're engaged now. And…I maybe had a boyfriend before coming here."

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't," the ninja agreed. "But I never said I didn't have one before coming here. We broke up a few months before I came here, so it's still a little recent."

"How'd it end?" Mara wondered.

"I may have caught him sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend," she bit her lip. Mara and Patricia's eyes widened. "But they got what was coming to them. I hear she's pregnant now with his kid."

"That's insane," Patricia scoffed. "Was he cute though?"

"Probably not as cute as she thinks Jerome is," Mara smirked. Patricia grinned at her before turning to look at a blushing Aubrey. "Come on. Admit it. You at least have a tiny crush on him."

"If I admit it, will you two back off?" Aubrey huffed. The other two girls, and Alfie who was listening in, took this as confirmation. "But I'm serious about not wanting to date right now. I have other things to do that are a little more important than dating. Besides, who says he even likes me like that?"

This time, Alfie piped up. "Oh, trust me, he does." The girls turned to him and found him grinning. "He won't admit it, but he does. I can see it. He's just too afraid to ask you out because you scare him. Believe me when I say he's falling for you, hard."

"He should be scared of me," Aubrey grinned. "Most guys I know are. But I'm not going to do anything. I'm not ready to date again, and I have other things to focus on first."

* * *

Morning was filled with the usual routine of everyone coming together for breakfast. Aubrey had yet to be seen, as she was upstairs getting ready. Since she missed her training session last night thanks to Trudy's welcome back party, she had to do it this morning. Knowing that her grandfather was somewhere in the area, she had to keep up with her training. The rest of the Sibuna gang looked tired, and they were trying to figure out what exactly happened last night in the cellar.

"Good morning," Alfie grinned as he and Jerome entered the room. "I trust everyone slept well last night?"

"What's it to you?" Patricia questioned quizzically.

"I just care," the boy stole the piece of toast on her plate. "Sleep is an essential part of life."

"So tell me, did anyone hear that cat last night?" Jerome wondered, taking a seat. "Sounded like a combination of…a very old goat and a screaming baby."

"That wasn't a cat," Amber corrected. "It was me. And you'd scream too if you were cornered by a pair of zombies!" Fabian and Nina gave her a look.

Jerome frowned. "Once again we enter the strange and predictable world that is Amber's mind."

"But, Jerome, you must've heard the rumors of what's buried down in the cellar," Alfie prompted.

"Yes I have," Jerome nodded. "Of the two teachers who were buried alive."

"They say you can hear their stomachs rumbling," Alfie continued. "At night they come out and eat your brains."

"You pig!" Amber huffed. "I've never been so scarred in my whole life. Except for that time where my dad froze my allowance." Jerome proceeded to put on the mask from last night and scare her again.

"You think you're really funny, don't you?" Patricia glared at them. "Well you're not."

"Lighten up," Jerome rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke. What were you doing down there anyway?" None of the Sibuna members answered. "Haven't they gone quiet all of a sudden, Alfie."

Mara entered the room and greeted Mick specifically before greeting everyone else. Aubrey walked in as well, entering through the kitchen. She remained in the kitchen, talking rapidly on her phone in a language that was clearly not English. Hearing the tone of voice, the others watched her silently, wondering what was going on. While none of them knew what was being said, they figured it couldn't have been good based on her body language. To them, she seemed tense and a bit angry at something. Mara wondered if it had anything to do with what she recently found out.

Without stopping her movements, she grabbed a glass of water, downed it before refilling the cup and exited the room, heading back upstairs and still talking on the phone. It took a moment for someone to speak.

"Am I the only one who's noticed something weird going on with her?" Amber questioned, hoping she wasn't going crazy.

"I don't think she's been the same since she was trapped in the fire," Patricia piped up. "I mean, I did notice that she's acting a little differently."

"She's been sneaking out a lot too," Nina added. "I've noticed her leaving after lights out and returning before we wake up."

"I haven't noticed anything weird," Jerome shrugged. "Maybe you're all just crazy."

This time, it was Mick who spoke with a smirk. "Of course you wouldn't. You're too busy crushing on her to see anything."

"Am not!" Jerome denied.

"Dude, you're not even bothering to come up with a snappy comeback," Alfie grinned. "You totally like her. We can _all _see it."

Jerome glared at his friend as the Sibuna members shared looks of concern.

* * *

"A talent show?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow as she stood behind Jerome and Alfie, watching them place a fake poster on the wall. "That's your big idea for a scheme?" Both boys jumped, startled. They turned and faced her, letting out a sigh of relief when they realized it was only her. She was smirking at them, knowing this plan would fail miserably. She caught some of the words on the poster. "Oh, and lying about a fake celebrity judge too. Nice touch."

"You can cut the sarcasm," Jerome rolled his eyes. "The seventh graders are young, stupid, and desperate for fame. But we are bright, broke, and desperate for cash."

"Broke, definitely," Aubrey grinned. "Bright? Not so much."

"Ouch," Alfie gave her a hurt look.

"That was more directed to Jerome," Aubrey soothed him. "You seem to have a lot more common sense than him."

"Hey!" Jerome cried. Alfie snickered a bit.

Aubrey smirked up at the taller boy. "What? I'm just stating the truth. If you two seriously think you can get away with this, you're wrong. I'm not gonna tell anyone about it, but knowing you two, it's bound to fail."

"I am hurt that you think we're not intelligent enough to pull off a decent scam," Jerome placed a hand over his heart. "Have faith in us."

"Well, don't come crying to me when this plan fails and you end up in trouble," Aubrey sauntered away. Jerome watched her leave and Alfie watched the expression on his friend's face change.

"Dude, ask her out already!" Alfie nearly shouted. "It's obvious to everybody that you like her, so just ask her out!"

Jerome grinned a little bit. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Alfie. First, I need to get her to see I'm not just the king of pranks and scams. That's all she thinks I am."

"She pretty much figured out your entire personality on her first day here," the shorter boy pointed out. "Something tells me she already knows you're more than that."

Jerome frowned at his friend, wondering just what was running through his mind.

* * *

A/N: Here's the end of this chapter. Jerome and Aubrey won't be an official couple until season 2 episodes come around, and they don't start their relationship until closer to those episodes. What'll happen next?


	9. House of Identity and Emergency

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 9: House of Identity and Emergency**

_A/N: Trudy came back to the house and the students gave her a little welcome back party. Mara and Patricia managed to figure out that Aubrey used to have a boyfriend that she broke up with a few months before transferring schools and has a slight crush on Jerome. Alfie overheard them and offered some input as well. Jerome thinks Aubrey doesn't like him like that, and everybody knows he has a crush on the new girl. Aubrey's housemates are starting to notice she's acting a little differently than she normally does. What'll happen this time?_

_So, I'm hoping to get back to regular updates for a few weeks during the winter break. I am still sticking to my idea of only posting/updating stories I have completely written out as it works best for me with my schedule right now. Now that my classes are done and I only have a few finals to worry about, I'm going to do a few updates over the break. So...enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Everyone was in class the next morning, waiting for it to start. They had all gotten breakfast at different times and Aubrey and Mara were the only ones who didn't have any. Both had their reasons, and neither was willing to share them. Aubrey was trying to process a few things she found out from her family, mainly concerning her and Nina. She knew there had been some sort of connection between them aside from the fact they were the only Americans in the school. It bothered her greatly and she was still waiting for a few answers, but she had enough.

She was about to talk to Nina in class to see if they could talk later when Mara entered. Her entrance, for once, caught everyone's attention. Gone was the usual Mara and in her place was an unfamiliar girl. This girl before them had straightened hair, lace tights, and darker makeup. Patricia was impressed while Aubrey and everyone else seemed confused. She strolled to the back of the room with confidence.

"Didn't you use to be Mara?" Jerome questioned as she took her seat beside Aubrey.

"You didn't have to put all your makeup on at once," Patricia commented.

"I was in a rut," the girl responded, a bit of attitude shinning through. "Time for a change."

"It's not gonna last," Aubrey predicted. She was about to say more, but Ms. Andrews walked in. The first thing the woman noticed was Mara, noting how she wasn't acting like herself.

"Mara, are you chewing gum?" she frowned. "You of all people should know that chewing gum is not allowed in class. Get rid of it please." Mara rolled her eyes and put the piece of gum behind her ear. "Right, collecting homework assignments please." She walked around and reached the girl's table. "Mara?"

"Haven't done it," she replied, shocking the class.

Ms. Andrews looked between the girls in front of her, silently asking Aubrey if she knew what was going on. "What is going on here?"

"Don't know what you mean," Mara continued. "I just like, don't have it, or whatever."

"Mara, are you alright?" Ms. Andrews asked. "You don't seem quite yourself."

"Good," Mara snapped. "Success."

"Okay," the teacher huffed. "See me at lunchtime, please."

Aubrey frowned at her friend, wondering what exactly brought about the change.

* * *

"'Tutankhamen's burial chamber lies just through here,'" Fabian read the lines off the rough draft of the script. Nina had finished writing a first draft and they were testing it out in class, hoping something good would come out of it. At the moment, Fabian and Jerome were reading the lines to see how it would play through. So far, it wasn't going too well. Everyone could see that but nobody wanted to comment on it.

"'I wonder what artifacts we will discover within,'" Jerome spoke his line.

"'They enter the tomb,'" Aubrey followed with the stage directions. The boys made it to the other end of the stage before laughing, having enough. Jason called them back.

"Remember what we said everyone," he sighed. "Constructive criticism. So, let's hear what you like about these first few scenes."

"Rough scenes," Nina corrected. "Really, incredibly rough scenes."

"Well, it's really a very accurate account of how Howard Carter and his team first broke into Tutankhamen's burial chamber," Fabian tried to help.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but it's a bit boring."

"Shouldn't someone kiss someone or kill something?" Alfie suggested.

"Okay, how can we help Nina?" Jason changed the topic slightly. "Ideas anyone? Anyone?"

"Girls in bikinis," Jerome muttered.

Aubrey smirked and couldn't resist taking a jab. "Thanks for volunteering for that part. I'm sure you could pull it off." Jerome glared at her while some people snickered.

"I'm just gonna put that down as a general wardrobe note," Jason commented. "Alfie, I think you said you wanted to see more action."

"And more of the stuff that Sarah told us," Amber added. Then she realized her mistake.

"Uh, who's Sarah?" Jason looked to the girls.

"She's a woman who works part time at the museum," Fabian cut Amber off, knowing revealing the truth wouldn't help.

"She's a research assistant," Nina continued. "And a tour guide. Red hair. Gemini, I think."

"Okay, and what sort of stuff are we talking about?" Jason questioned.

Fabian shrugged. "Just things like plagues of locusts and stuff like that."

"Sounds interesting," Jason mused. "Nina, why don't you go back to the museum and talk to this Sarah woman again?"

* * *

At the house after school, Aubrey found one of the people she was looking for standing in the foyer. She was really looking for Nina, but figured the other person would do just as well. The girl had heard Mara talking with Mick just now and was slightly shocked with her friend's attitude. Mara told him that she overheard him talking with Jerome and Alfie, and their conversation only ended in Mara starting to cry and storming upstairs. A confused Mick was left in her place. Aubrey took that moment to step out and confront him.

"Come on Clueless Wonder," she spoke, gaining his attention. "Let's get going."

"Excuse me?" Mick frowned, not yet realizing she called him clueless.

"Well, you need to train, don't you?" Aubrey shrugged. "And I need to talk to you anyway, so let's just kill two birds with one stone."

"Not to sound rude, but what do you know about football?" Mick frowned. "Or I guess you'd call it soccer."

Aubrey smirked. "I know enough to help you train. Comes with working in a sports shop. Now come on." She grabbed his arm and began dragging him out.

"Hey!" Mick huffed, finally realizing what she said. "I am not clueless!"

* * *

In the field, Aubrey was helping Mick practice. She didn't know as much about soccer as he did, but she knew enough to get by. It helped when she had three soccer addicts in her family and that she worked in a sports shop. Everyone in her family knew something sports related, whether they played an actual sport or just watched, and all of them knew some form of martial arts depending on what their parents knew.

At the moment, she was helping Mick train with his skills. He mostly did running exercises, but Aubrey knew if he wanted this scholarship for soccer, he needed to work on his other skills as well. This worked as Aubrey needed to talk to him about issues regarding Mara. He still had no idea why she offered to help him out today, as he figured she would be trying to help Mara get through whatever this phase was.

"So, how come you haven't asked Mara out yet?" Aubrey causally commented, causing Mick to pause in his actions.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"You two kissed, didn't you?" Aubrey questioned. "She seems to think that it meant you liked her."

"And I do," Mick admitted. "But I don't get why she's acting like she is."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Why are men always so clueless?" Mick was about to say something when she continued. "It's because she likes you too! She's only acting like this because she thinks you think she's sensible and boring and that it would never work between you two."

"Because it wouldn't," Mick argued. "I mean, the jock and the geek?"

"But how do you know it won't if you don't even try to make it work?" Aubrey questioned, causing the blonde to become lost in thought. "Look, I care about Mara. She's one of my best friends that aren't related to me. She likes you, has since before you and Amber split, I'm assuming. So you better do something to fix this, or I will hurt you. Now, let's finish with your training for the day."

Mick nodded silently, seeing why Jerome and Alfie said they were scared of her.

* * *

Things seemed tense at the breakfast table. Nina and Fabian kept sharing looks, concerned about the way they found Alfie in the cellar last night. Patricia and Amber were looking at them curiously, wondering what had happened. Mara was still in her new persona, not caring about anything. Mick kept casting glances between her and Aubrey, the dirty blonde's words coming to his mind. Aubrey simply acted as if nothing was wrong and it was just a normal day. Of course, there was the slight mishap with Mick's white laundry shrinking and turning pink.

When Jerome walked in like a zombie, the Sibuna group and Aubrey figured something must've been wrong with Alfie. None of them had ever seen Jerome look so serious, and if they had, it was very rare. He made an excuse for Fabian to help him with something, prompting the other Sibuna members to follow him. The six entered the boy's room to find Alfie sweating profusely and looking terrified of something, and tired.

"Is he alright?" Patricia wondered as Aubrey placed the back of her hand to the boy's head.

"He still hasn't said anything," Jerome replied.

"He's catatonic," Aubrey sighed pulling her hand away. "No fever, but whatever he saw must've spooked him good."

Fabian bent down toward the bed and spoke. "Alfie, cut it out mate." Alfie cringed violently as he turned toward the boy. "You really need to snap out of this. It's time to go to school."

"He won't wake up if you try it that way," Patricia huffed.

"He's not going to respond right away," Aubrey stated. "Most likely, his muteness is from extreme anxiety caused by whatever he saw."

Ignoring her, Fabian continued. "Alfie, there are pancakes in the kitchen." Nina took a seat by the bed.

"Alfie, what scared you?" she asked gently. "What did you see down there?"

"I saw…" Alfie began speaking, breathing heavily. "I saw…" he started to panic, causing most of the others to as well. In the scramble to get him some water, Aubrey pulled out her phone and began dialing in for an ambulance. Nina force fed Alfie some water from a bottle in Patricia's bag, only for the boy to start coughing badly and feel more pain.

"What's happening?" Amber questioned.

"Alfie, are you alright?" Jerome called. The boy's vision started to become blurry. Patricia and Nina realized just what was in the bottle as the boy in question passed out.

"Did you give him that?" Patricia demanded, spotting the bottle.

"Why was it still in your bag?" Nina countered. "I'll go get someone!"

She left the room to find Trudy as Aubrey hung up her phone. The ninja walked back over to the group. "An ambulance is on its way. He needs medical attention fast."

"What's wrong with him?" Jerome turned to her.

"Can't say for sure," she sighed. "But the sooner he gets professional help, the better."

* * *

Alfie was wheeled out of the house in a wheelchair and oxygen mask. Trudy accompanied him in the ambulance. This left Victor and the students alone in the house, the man saying no one was to leave the building until he finished questioning all of them. Trudy had taken the bottle of liquid with her to the hospital, since it could help determine what was wrong with Alfie. After a phone call to the boy's parents, Victor began the questioning.

When the interrogations were over, everyone was allowed to roam the halls. They had to stay in the house, Victor's call. Four of the five Sibuna members went back into the girls' room, needing to discuss what exactly had happened. Mick was given permission to go out for his run and Mara returned to her room. Aubrey knew Jerome would be in his room contemplating things, so she figured she could talk to him and help him through this. While she made it seem like she didn't care, she couldn't stand to see any of her friends hurting.

Gently, she knocked on the door. She heard some mumbling from behind it and entered, shutting the door behind her. "Hey, you okay?" she called softly, hoping he would answer.

Jerome, who was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, sat up. He looked at her standing against the door. He had a blank stare and a look of confusion plastered on his face. "I don't know how I should answer that."

"Which means you're not doing fine," Aubrey sighed. She moved over quietly toward him, taking a seat beside him at the end of the bed. "Listen, it's okay for you to be scared. He's your friend, I get that. I'm worried about him too."

"You don't seem to be," Jerome pointed out, staring at the floor.

"Because I figure you need someone with a clear head to talk to," she shrugged. "And if my head is filled with the same thoughts, then it wouldn't be doing either of us good, would it?"

"Why are you in here?" Jerome frowned, realizing now that she had entered his room on her own will and wasn't taking a chance to insult him.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Aubrey asked. "I mean, I know we don't seem like we get along, but I do care about you like a friend would. Us trading insults is just how we are. Just like you and Alfie pulling pranks is how you two are as friends. So, as a friend, I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say. And if you don't want to say anything now, I'll listen when you do."

Jerome was silent, contemplating her words. Of course, he figured they were at least friends. However, he knew he had a big crush on her, bigger than his one for Mara had been. He couldn't tell what it was about Aubrey that drew him in, but he didn't want to lose her. He also couldn't tell if she felt the same way about him, but he wasn't going to push that now. If they were friends, at least, he could deal with it. Slowly, he looked up at her.

"It's just…we've been best friends most of our lives," Jerome stated. "We're brothers. I care for everyone here, I do, and if it was anyone else in Alfie's position, I'd be worried for them too. These guys are like all my siblings, and, exception being you and Nina, we've all known each other since we were at least eleven. If something bad happens to Alfie…"

"Hey, it's okay," Aubrey placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I understand what you mean. We're all like one big family here, sisters and brothers. I don't think anyone would dare to question that. And hey, we act just like siblings do. We all have our spats, our secrets, our interests…the only thing weird about this family is the fact that Trudy's like the mom, but that would have to make Victor the dad."

"Gross," Jerome winced, and Aubrey could see a faint smile on his lips at the thought. "How do you figure we're one big family?"

"Well, as I said, Trudy's clearly the mother figure," Aubrey continued. "As for how I see the rest of you, well, it's different. Alfie's like the entertaining little brother while Fabian is the nerdy sibling and Mick is the one who has a mind for sports. Amber's the sister with a passion for fashion, Patricia's the sister with an edge, and Mara's the sister who's a bookworm. Nina, well, I can't shake the feeling that I've met her before, like a long time ago, so I don't know where to place her yet in my Anubis Family Tree."

"What about me?" Jerome prompted, picking up on the fact she didn't say his name.

Aubrey bit her lip. "I can't figure out if you're the protective one or the jokester. But you're definitely in there somewhere. I grew up with five siblings and an aunt, so I kind of seen all sides of things when it comes to siblings."

"And how did you know the medical stuff you mentioned earlier?" Jerome asked, making a note that she didn't clarify him as a brother. He was enjoying this little talk despite it being a more serious one. The dirty blonde also found himself admitting that this talk was making him feel a bit better about this.

"My mom, aunt, and brother are all surgeons," Aubrey answered. "When I was little and my mom had to take me to work, I picked up on a few things. She would explain things to me the best she could without scarring me too much with the details. It's kind of hard not to pick up on things like that when you live with a surgeon."

"Do you know what's wrong with Alfie, then?" Jerome sat up a bit.

"Not exactly, but I do know he'll be just fine."

* * *

A/N: Ending this chapter here. What'll happen next?


	10. House of Identity and Emergency II

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 10: House of Identity and Emergency**

_A/N: Last time, Mara went through a personality change. Aubrey needs to talk to Nina but didn't get a chance to. Instead, she talked to Mick while helping him train and gave him advice about Mara. Alfie was trapped in the cellar and was left in a catatonic state afterwards. Nina accidently gave him the elixir to drink and Aubrey called an ambulance for the boy. Trudy accompanied him to the hospital and Victor interrogated the students. Jerome and Aubrey had a comforting conversation. What'll happen now?_

_Again, I apologize for taking so long with updates, but I will do my best to update more often. School is becoming more intense as is work and finding internships, but I am still writing and I do plan on posting updates and new stories. Thank you for your patience._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Cleaning fluid?" Amber questioned the next morning as the house was sitting down for breakfast. Trudy had returned the previous night with the message that Alfie was okay. Now, Victor was saying that the doctors said he drank cleaning fluid. The Sibuna members knew that wasn't true. Jerome, Amber, and Patricia were the only ones present at the moment. "Alfie drank cleaning fluid?" Something about this didn't seem right to the Sibuna members.

"That is what the hospital said," Victor assured them. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us as to what exactly was in that bottle, Ms. Williamson."

"Pass," Patricia glared at him. Victor stood straight and walked out of the room as Trudy entered, another tray of food in her hands.

Jerome perked up a bit. "Trudy, how are you today?"

"Old enough and wise enough to know when you want something, Jerome," Trudy replied, a little smirk on her lips. "Out with it."

"You know how me and Alfie are best mates, yeah?" Jerome continued. "Well, now he's in a hospital bed…"

"Fine," Trudy agreed, seeing where this was going.

"Come on Trudy," Jerome pleaded, not hearing the okay. He was far too used to being rejected to do something. "It's not like I've been bad…fine?"

"But not the whole day though," the woman stated. "You can have a couple of hours this afternoon."

Amber was about to speak up and Jerome cut in once more. "And can Aubrey come too?"

"Go where?" Aubrey asked as she promptly entered and took her usual seat.

"Yes yes alright," Trudy agreed. Jerome grinned while Aubrey frowned confused.

"Um, Trudy, could I do that as well, please?" Amber added, hoping there was a possibility to squeeze in one more. "I feel really bad that he doesn't got something nice to look at while he's there."

"Alright," Trudy sighed. "I'll see what I can clear with Mr. Sweet."

"Um, Trudy," Patricia began, only to be cut off.

"No," she denied. "I can only get permission for three of you to go, and even that's pushing it. You'll have to fight it out amongst yourselves."

Patricia and Amber looked at each other while Aubrey looked to Jerome for an answer as to what was going on.

* * *

After breakfast, Aubrey was in her room with her roommates, Patricia, and Fabian. As expected, Amber and Patricia were arguing over who should go see Alfie with Jerome and Aubrey. Nina was sitting on her bed reading a magazine that featured horses and Fabian was trying to figure out the riddle. "Of course I should be the one to go," Amber argued. "Alfie loves me."

"Amber, watch my lips," Patricia spoke. I am going to the hospital, not you."

"'The only place where yesterday follows tomorrow,'" Fabian sighed, getting their attention. "What is it? What is it? What is it? I mean, what if it's not a book?"

"Nina, who do you think should go?" Amber wondered, turning to her roommate.

"Guys, I'm out, remember?" Nina rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm busy reading…'Pink Pony Parade.'"

"Alfie needs someone to cheer him up," the other blonde went on. "Not to shout at him. And that's why I wore this lip gloss."

"Who's gonna be shouting?" Patricia demanded. "I won't be shouting, Amber. I'll be interrogating him, that's all."

"Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words," Amber frowned.

Aubrey groaned. "Oh for god's sake Fabian, stop pacing!" Fabian paused in his step as everyone turned to the girl. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor. And you're wrong, the thing you're looking for is a book."

"How do you know?" Patricia asked, forgetting momentarily about her argument with the blonde.

"The only place where yesterday follows tomorrow," Aubrey answered. "Ever consider alphabetizing things?"

"A dictionary!" Nina piped up, catching on. "Of course!"

"Thank you!" Aubrey grinned as Fabian picked Nina up and spun her around.

"Okay," Nina continued. "That happened, but I'm still out."

"So the clue means your dictionary?" Amber questioned.

Nina shook her head. "Not my dictionary. A leather-bound clasped dictionary."

"And you won't be able to stay out of this for long," Aubrey smirked. "You can't just quit this. It's a part of you now, and you can't leave it behind. Besides, Sarah gave the locket to _you, _not anyone else."

Nina watched as Fabian pulled out the locket, contemplating her options.

* * *

Jerome, Patricia, and Aubrey found themselves entering Alfie's hospital room. They could hear him playing a video game of sorts and saw it through the curtain. Aubrey didn't mind joining this little trip as it would give her a chance to talk to her brother about a couple of things and invite him and his fiancé to the school play. With grins, the three walked around to the other side of the curtain and saw Alfie quickly shoving the game away, hiding it in the bed.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Jerome asked as Alfie feigned an ill look.

"You know," he groaned. "Been better."

"Quit play-acting you goof," Patricia scoffed. Alfie dropped the act. "We just saw you obliterating aliens." She pulled out a bag and handed it to Alfie. "We brought you some grapes." Alfie took the bag and looked inside. "Jerome ate them all."

"Aubrey did, you mean," Jerome corrected.

"Hey, I was hungry!" Aubrey decided to go along with the joke. "Besides, Alfie probably would've preferred something with sugar in it."

"She's got a point," Alfie agreed.

Patricia handed Jerome some coins. "Here. Go and buy him some chocolate."

"Chocolate, yum yum," Alfie grinned. Jerome, slightly perplexed, left the room. When he was gone, Patricia turned to Alfie.

"So come on," she urged. "Tell me what you saw down in the cellar." Aubrey moved to look at the medical charts at the end of the bed as the two conversed.

"I can't remember," Alfie frowned. "It's true. It's like a total blank."

"Hang on," Jerome spoke as he reentered the room. "Why am I buying the chocolate? You go."

"Because I'm paying for it," the girl argued.

"So?" Jerome shrugged. Patricia huffed and took the money as Aubrey finished reading the chart. The auburn haired girl left as a nurse entered the room.

The nurse rolled her eyes at Jerome's comment when she walked in. "Looking good Alfie."

"Always do, Nurse Delia," Alfie grinned. She took his temperature and seemed pleased with the results.

"I think it's safe to say we'll soon be saying goodbye to you," Delia smiled a bit.

"So, what was the official diagnosis?" Aubrey wondered, hoping to see if something was going on. She had found something slightly fishy in the charts and wanted to see if the nurse knew about it. "We never heard at school."

"Doctors still aren't sure," the nurse replied. "Some sort of allergic reaction to something he drank?"

"I thought he drank cleaning fluid?" Jerome frowned. Aubrey began thinking, an idea forming in her head.

"The tests are still with toxicology," Delia answered. "Leave the thermometer in. I'll be back in a second."

Before she left, Aubrey stopped her. "Do you know if Dr. Simmons is here, by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, he is," Delia sighed. "But I'm afraid I can't let fan girls see him."

"Fan girls?" the three questioned.

"Look, you've got it wrong," Aubrey continued. "I know he's engaged, I know him and his fiancé. Can you please just send him in here?" The nurse studied her for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. Aubrey grinned.

"Dr. Simmons?" Jerome turned to her. "Isn't he the one who looked after you when you were here for smoke inhalation?" Aubrey nodded.

Alfie turned to them. "Why do you need to see him?"

"No reason," she shrugged, checking her phone. "Oh, and Patricia said she's going to the coffee shop."

"You either don't trust us or you have way too many secrets," Jerome accused her, Alfie nodding to show his agreement.

"I do trust you two, to an extent," Aubrey smiled. "And as for how many secrets I have, you'll never know."

A man familiar to one of them entered the room in a doctor's uniform. "Alright," he greeted, recognizing his sister and her friends. "What seems to be the problem that you pulled me from my lunch break?"

"When do doctors ever get a break?" Aubrey smirked.

"Bree," the doctor warned.

"Alright, fine," Aubrey huffed. "Check out the charts and tell me if something seems fishy." The doctor rolled her eyes as he removed the thermometer from Alfie's mouth and set it aside, recording the temperature. "Jerome, Alfie, this is Dr. Bentley Simmons, also known as my older brother."

"Brother?" the boys questioned, not seeing any similarities.

"Half-sibling, actually," Bentley corrected. "But we grew up together and are siblings nonetheless. So what did you do to end up here?"

"I supposedly drank cleaning fluid," Alfie stated, wondering why Aubrey never told them her brother was in town.

"Which I call bullshit," Aubrey gave her input. She and Bentley shared a look. "Find anything?"

Bentley set the charts on a small table in the room. "Strangely, yes." This alarmed the other two boys. "It appears that whatever you drank is still in your bloodstream, or at least traces of it are, but it was written off as a testing error. There is no mention of that on the chart. And the other thing is that whatever you drank isn't entirely out of your system, but whoever filled this in said it was."

"What do you mean not out of his system?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever he drank left some traces on his organs, however that was possible," Bentley sighed. "As for traces in the bloodstream, that should clear up as long as you drink plenty of water. I doubt that what you drank is cleaning fluid, so I'm going to send a small sample back to my colleagues in America and see if they can get a better analysis."

"So what does that mean for me?" Alfie wondered.

"You will be just fine," Bentley assured. "But I will need to draw some blood to run further test and make sure it won't harm you later on. After that, I will need you to visit within the next couple of weeks to do a follow up and make sure it's clearing out of your system properly."

Jerome turned to the girl in the room. "How did you know something was wrong with his charts?"

"As I told you before," Aubrey shrugged as Bentley got to work. "I live with two surgeons. I'm bound to pick some things up."

* * *

The following morning, everyone was putting the finishing touches together for Alfie's welcome home party. Bentley had signed the discharge papers so he could come back to the house this morning and promised to call Aubrey directly with the results he found. Jerome and Alfie were still a bit surprised that Aubrey's brother was working in the hospital. The Sibuna members also found out that Rufus was a patient there, and that something had happened to him while he was at the hospital.

Trudy led Alfie into the living room where everyone jumped out with shouts of "surprise." They followed it with a short song to properly welcome him back. Alfie was grinning madly as he hugged his friends. Mick was first to leave, needing to train a bit before school started.

"We're so glad you're home," Amber grinned.

"Are you coming to school today?" Jerome wondered. "Because our costumes for the play have arrived and our camel suit is awesome."

"Alfie's not going into school this morning," Trudy denied.

"Trudes, I want to go to school," Alfie argued.

This surprised everyone as Trudy responded. "Well, I never thought I'd hear that coming from your lips, Alfie Lewis. Are you sure you're up to it?" Alfie nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want." Jerome dragged Alfie out of the house and they were followed closely by the others.

* * *

A/N: So here's the end of this chapter. What'll happen next?


	11. House of Drama and Codes

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 11: House of Drama and Codes**

_A/N: Previously, Alfie was in the hospital after drinking some elixir and Jerome, Aubrey, and Patricia went to visit him. Patricia found Rufus there and set him free. Aubrey introduced Jerome and Alfie to her brother, who they were surprised to see. Alfie came back home and actually wanted to go to school. The play is supposed to be performed now, and Aubrey knows her family will end up being there. She's hoping to get some answers from them about a few things. What'll happen now?_

_Also, sorry for not updating in a while. School and work have been getting to me and while I found I had more free time this semester than I usually do, my past few projects have taken up quite a bit of time. Aside from that, one of my closest friends got me hooked (almost obsessively) on anime, and I have been binge-watching shows as I do my work and such. It's because of that, school, and work that I have not updated in a while. That being said, next update on anything of mine probably won't be for another month once finals are over. As much as I love architecture school, it certainly leaves me exhausted and questioning what I am doing. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this update!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Okay guys," Jason called as he gathered the drama students. The play was coming up fast and there was still a lot of work to be done. Aubrey was helping fix costumes and making sure everyone knew their lines and places. Nina had finished the play to a point where everyone was happy with it. Amber, Jerome, and Alfie were cast as live props, the boys as punishment and Amber because she didn't fit any other role. They seemed to have the most costume issues. "Time to focus. It's the big night tomorrow. Dress rehearsal, five minutes." He walked away, moving to help out some of the students.

"Bree," Alfie moved toward Aubrey, seeing as she was not busy at the moment. He and Jerome were in the camel costume and they wanted to know something. "Does this costume make my butt look big?" Since Jerome was taller, he was playing the front end of the camel while Alfie got stuck with the rear.

"No, it doesn't," Aubrey chuckled. "Although, there is one issue with the costume."

"What's that?" Jerome prompted.

"The fact that you should be the rear and Alfie should be the front," Aubrey smirked. "After all, you act like more of an ass than Alfie does." Alfie laughed a bit.

"That hurt," Jerome pouted.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Just get ready for rehearsal, guys. And the costume is fine." The boys walked away as Amber walked in, cactus costume on.

"But I don't understand," the blonde whined. "Why can't the cactus sing?"

"Because cacti can't speak, Amber," Jason pointed out.

"And anyway, you've got a terrible voice," Jerome piped up.

"No she hasn't," Alfie defended her. "Take no notice fair cactus."

"Okay everyone," Jason called. "Let's get on with it."

* * *

Dress rehearsal ended up going smoothly. Afterwards, Aubrey had to carefully escort Jerome and Alfie, who were still in costume, back to the house. Somehow, the zipper got stuck and the boys were trapped inside. Their housemates followed them back and helped out. Fabian pulled out chairs for the boys to sit on before taking a seat himself, working on something. Alfie and Jerome managed to get their heads poking out of the costume so they could at least breathe.

"You're gonna have to sleep like that," Patricia joked, taking a seat on the back of the couch beside Nina and Amber.

"No way," Jerome denied. "His feet stink!"

"Okay," Patricia smirked. "Don't get the hump."

"Where's Trudes?" Alfie grumbled. "I'm busting for the bathroom." Trudy and Aubrey entered the room at that moment with the sewing kit.

"Come on Humphrey," Trudy grinned. "This won't hurt a bit." The boys stood and clumsily made their way over to her as she pulled out a pair of scissors. Aubrey began getting a needle and thread ready, knowing this costume would need some altercations. The boys tripped and fell, Trudy moving so she could cut them free.

Jerome groaned. "Trudy, get me out, please!" The other three girls moved to sit around Fabian, hoping he was figuring out what he needed to. Aubrey watched in amusement as Trudy cut the squirming boys out of the costume.

"There you go," Trudy declared a couple minutes later. "You're free." Both got to their feet.

"I feel like I've just broken out of jail," Jerome breathed. "A fur-lined jail."

"Make way make way!" Alfie cried, running for the bathroom with the legs of the costume still on. Aubrey grabbed the center portion of the suit and began making the necessary repairs to it.

"You boys are idiots," she mumbled.

* * *

"Today's the day," Patricia greeted as she, Nina, and Fabian entered the dining room. Amber and Aubrey were already sitting down and eating. Aubrey was focusing on some papers she had before her, going over last minute details of the play and planning worst-case scenarios. Alfie entered with stacks of cards, followed by Mick.

"I'm really nervous," Nina muttered.

"Lots of good luck cards in the post this morning," Alfie declared, passing them out to who they belonged to. "And yep, my folks are coming."

"Aren't you going to open yours, Patricia?" Fabian wondered as Aubrey read hers to herself. Nina and Amber watched the girl as her face started to pale.

"It says open in private only," Patricia replied with a frown.

"Let's have a look," Alfie taunted. "Don't be shy. Maybe it's a postcard from Joy."

"Touch it and lose a hand, I swear," Patricia glared at him.

Amber turned to the girl beside her as she plopped her head down on the table. "Bree, you alright?"

"Nope," Aubrey grumbled. "My family is coming and it's going to be a disaster."

"What's so bad about that?" Mick wondered.

"Overprotective parents," Aubrey began, lifting her head slightly. "Two sets of twins, one set that loves playing pranks more than Alfie and Jerome do, a smartass older brother and his fiancé who is probably the most tolerable one in that group, and some guest they said they were bringing."

"Directing this play is really stressing you out, isn't it?" Fabian observed.

Aubrey huffed. "There's still a few costumes that need to be altered, I'm trying to figure out different things to do if something goes wrong, some of the sets need to be touched up, and to make things worse, Dax Lo is going to be there."

At this, most occupants at the table froze, looking at her questioningly.

"Who's Dax Lo?" Mick asked, not knowing who the man was.

"Dax Lo is a very well known and highly respected movie director, writer, and stuntman," Nina explained. "He's even started producing some things. He's seriously going to be here?"

"According to my parents," Aubrey sighed. "He's looking for some inspiration for a new movie or TV show he wants to create, and he thinks that he might do something history related yet still keep it interesting for teens."

Without another word, Aubrey got up and left the room, cleaning up her dishes and heading upstairs. The people at the table all looked around at each other.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like she's freaking out badly?" Alfie spoke.

* * *

Since it was the day of the play, the students in it were allowed to miss class so they could have one last rehearsal. Their final dress rehearsal was going smoothly so far, and Aubrey was glad it was. Jason had kept an eye on things for her as she helped repair some costumes that still needed changes. As she worked on repairing a tear in Nina's costume, Nina and Fabian were discussing a book Fabian's uncle had given him.

"It's a story about Tutankhamen's secret lover, Amneris," Fabian read. "Here, read this."

"'Before Tutankhamen's death,'" Nina read. "'The god Anubis entrusted Amneris with the Cup of Ankh – the cup of immortality. When the elixir of life is drunk from the Cup of Ankh, it grants immortality to all who sup from it. In the wrong hands, it could lead to tyranny, despots, and all-out war. Legend has it that Amneris buried the Cup of Ankh with her lover, inside Tutankhamen's tomb, where she hoped it would remain hidden forever. But there are some who believe that the cup was found and removed at the time of the tomb's excavation in 1922.' So the treasure we're looking for is a cup that makes you live forever?"

"I thought you guys already figured this out?" Aubrey stood up, done with Nina's dress. "Didn't I tell you the legend?"

"About the Chosen Three?" Fabian raised an eyebrow. Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned very little. You only told us what the Chosen One was and then Victor interrupted you."

Nina turned to her roommate. "Could you tell us more about the legend?"

"I can, but it'll have to wait until later," Aubrey sighed. "Let's get this play done with first. Fabian, do you need any costume adjustments before I go help Alfie and Jerome get into theirs?"

* * *

People began filling the seats that had been set up in the lounge. When they peeked out from the curtain, those who had family coming could see them clearly. Aubrey was hoping her family coming here was a lie, but she was proven wrong when she saw they were sitting near the back. Victor and Trudy were there along with Fabian's uncle. Aubrey was going over last minute changes with a few people as Jason attempted to get everyone together and get things running smoothly.

Aubrey groaned as she watched Mick and Mara run off stage, leaving Patricia alone as the curtains opened. Patricia scanned the crowd for a moment before beginning.

"Joy!" she cried. Aubrey face palmed and banged her head on the podium she was standing behind. Realizing she was on stage and supposed to be acting, Patricia continued adlibbing for a bit. "Joy and sorrow…the joy of Egypt, its monarch Tutankhamen, is dead, and sorrow sweeps the land. Let no man enter and desecrate his sacred pyramid." Patricia made a hasty exit as the crowd cheered a bit.

"Let's try to stay in book next time, Patricia," Aubrey sighed. Patricia nodded as the next actors took their places. Nina moved gracefully onto the stage, facing the audience.

"My name is Sally," she began. "I am seven years old. The time has come, my story shall be told. I feel…only sorrow, like a bird without wings. My parents are leaving for the valley of the kings."

"Go Nina," Amber commented from where she stood next to Aubrey. "She should totally get an agent." Mick and Mara returned and Aubrey had them on standby, getting them ready to take their places. Mara and Mick performed their scene before exiting the stage. Aubrey watched as Fabian took his place, acting as Victor. Alfie, dressed as a giant cobra, moved on the stage as well. That scene ended and everyone left the stage, Mara and Mick picking up their roles once more.

Aubrey wasn't bothering to pay attention as she was called away to help Alfie and Jerome into their camel suit. Nina was putting on a jacket and getting ready to break into Victor's safe. The next scene began and Aubrey watched as Jerome and Alfie, as the camel, carried Mara in. Fabian and Patricia were discussing something as the scene continued. Mara and Mick shared their stage kiss, getting a good reaction from the audience. The curtain closed and the audience applauded. Mara and Mick didn't stop with their kissing. Some of the people on the stage watched, wondering how long they were going to go on for.

"Okay," Jason called out. "Intermission everyone. Intermission. And well done, yeah?"

"So," Jerome stepped over to Aubrey, free from the costume for a moment. "How did we do?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Aubrey questioned.

"Whichever one spares my feelings," Jerome answered.

"Then no comment," Aubrey huffed. "Now if you excuse me, I need to double check on a back-up plan I have."

"Back-up plan?" Jerome frowned.

He got no response as he watched Aubrey vanish toward the dressing rooms.

* * *

As expected, Aubrey knew something was going to go wrong with the school play. She had already discussed possible side performances with Jason in case this happened. Reluctantly, she had agreed to perform the dance she was supposed to show at the parents' day if she needed to. If it wasn't her doing something, it would've fallen to Jerome, Alfie, and Amber to do some on the spot acting or dancing or something. After seeing Nina take off, Aubrey knew she would have to step in and do something. With a sigh, she changed into her dance costume and cast a quick, minor spell on the programs to make sure that this flowed smoothly.

"Hey guys, have either of you two seen Nina?" Jason asked Jerome and Alfie, seeing as they were still on the stage. The curtain was closed, as it was still intermission. Both boys shook their head as Aubrey came toward the stage.

"Hey Mr. Winkler," Alfie called the teacher as he left. "What's brown, got a hump, and lives in the North Pole? A lost camel." Jason rolled his eyes and spotted Aubrey.

"You're going to perform?" he questioned.

"If it keeps the audience here and gives time for Nina to be found, I will," Aubrey nodded. Jason gave her the okay to go on as he continued searching for Nina. Aubrey walked out on stage, Jerome and Alfie spotting her.

Jerome's eyes widened a bit as she saw what she was wearing. She had on an ivory nylon-spandex and sequin poly-spandex leotard with binding trim and attached sheer motion mesh skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun that was a little low. A metallic rose headband sealed the line between her forehead and hair. Her make-up was lightly done and she carried a lace mask that covered only her eyes and had a flowery pattern to it. Alfie smiled at her.

"What's with the get-up?" he asked.

"I'm buying some time for everyone to find Nina," Aubrey sighed, briefly noting Jerome's look. "If I perform the dance I was supposed to do at Parents Day, it should give Nina a few minutes or so to reappear. This is my costume for it, so…yeah."

"Well, have fun," Alfie commented, dragging Jerome off the stage. Aubrey gave one last sigh before slipping on the mask and getting into her starting position. On the side of the stage, Alfie nudged his friend to get Jerome's brain working again. "Dude, you are _so _into her!"

"Shut up Alfie," Jerome hissed.

Jason reappeared near them. "Aubrey, you ready?" Aubrey gave a slight nod and the teacher picked up a microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, we are having some slight technical difficulties, so please enjoy the following dance number from one of our students while we sort this issue out."

Applause could be heard as the curtain lifted.

* * *

A/N: Ending this here before it goes into the next episode. Now, I don't know a lot about dance, but I wanted Aubrey to have taken after Lily in that respect. Her costume was one I found online, and I will post the link to that somewhere, whether it be on my profile or in the next chapter. What'll happen next?


	12. House of Risk and Thieves

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 12: House of Risk and Thieves**

_A/N: Last time, the students had to deal with putting on the play. Mara is starting to return to her old self but caused a teacher to be fired and Mick to possibly be expelled. She and Mick made up, as proven by their kissing scene in the play. Jerome and Alfie keep having costume troubles and Aubrey was trying to make sure the play ran smoothly. Nina went back to the house to try and steal a piece from Victor's safe. All of Aubrey's family is visiting, and she knows she's going to learn something new from the visit. Aubrey also had to provide a small distraction as their teacher tried to find Nina, since her scene was being moved up. What'll happen now?_

_Also, the song I was thinking of for Aubrey's dance number is "Give it All We Got Tonight" by George Straight. It's a beautiful song and I think it could fit a slow moving dance._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Jason put down the microphone and signaled to the tech crew to start up some music. It was an instrumental version to a song Aubrey liked, and the curtain opened just as the first note began playing. Aubrey started making her movements, knowing the dance like the back of her hand. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her mother videotaping this to send to her sister. However, Aubrey was solely focused on performing her routine.

Instead of continuing the search for Nina, everyone who was watching from backstage was enraptured by the performance. The audience was as well, but the people backstage couldn't take their eyes off of Aubrey's movements. They all knew she was quick on her feet and probably the most graceful student in Anubis House, but they never thought she could be more graceful. She looked almost at peace while she danced, letting the music direct her movements.

"She's amazing," Jerome muttered, Alfie and Mara hearing it as they were right beside him. The two shared smirks and fought the urge to chuckle a little bit.

"It's like she's not even moving on her own," Mara added. "It doesn't look rehearsed at all. It's like she's just…doing it."

"What other hidden talents does she have?" Amber wondered.

No one else said a word as the performance continued, the song reaching the middle. Everyone continued watching her move, wondering where she learned to do so. They all knew Aubrey was a bit mysterious and held a lot of secrets, but seeing her dance like this made them think otherwise. It was almost as if she was a different person while dancing. Sadly, though, the song came to an end rather quickly and the curtain was shut once more. Applause could be heard as Aubrey broke out of whatever trance she was in and moved backstage.

"That was amazing," Mara gushed, hugging her friend. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"My family kinda has a thing for the arts," Aubrey shrugged. "Is Nina back yet?"

"No, but we have to continue," Jason answered. "Fabian, you're on." Fabian nodded and took his place on the stage along with the others who were in the same scene.

* * *

The rest of the play went smoothly, Nina returning just in time for her scene. She had barely enough time to tell Fabian and Patricia what she overheard in Victor's office before she had to take her place on stage. The final few scenes played out well, and before the cast knew it, it was time to take their bows. Everyone, Aubrey included and still in her dance costume, took to the stage as the curtain opened. They bowed for the cheering audience. Some people gave a standing ovation.

After a slight confusion with a couple of people running up on stage and trying to leave, everyone was back in the school building, searching for familiar faces. They had all changed back into regular, everyday clothes. Nina and Fabian were sticking together as they walked around. Aubrey was focused on trying to find her siblings before they could cause any damage.

"So there weren't any puzzle pieces in his safe?" Fabian frowned as he and Nina walked the hallways.

"It was weird," Nina nodded. "You saw him put it in there, but there was nothing in his safe when I opened it."

"Well, if it were in there at some point," Fabian continued. "He's going to go ballistic when he sees that it's gone."

"I'm guessing that because of the play, he might already be going in that direction," Nina bit her lip.

Patricia walked right up to them. "I've looked everywhere for Joy. What if Victor caught her and murdered her?"

"We don't know Victor was talking about Joy, okay?" Nina soothed her. "We can't assume that."

"Yeah," Fabian agreed. "And maybe he meant Rufus. He was in the audience too."

"Well that's just as bad," Patricia huffed. "I'm gonna start taking this personally."

"It can't be Rufus," Nina shook her head. "We saw him disappear out the back. We know he's safe."

"Oh no," Patricia went wide eyed. "What's the time?" Nina told her that it was almost eight. "He'll be waiting for me. I have to go." As soon as she left, Aubrey appeared in front of the two looking tired.

"Have either of you seen a guy and a girl both a bit shorter than me?" she asked. "One has blonde straight hair, the other one brown curly hair, one's in orange while the other is in crimson?"

Fabian shook his head. "No, can't say we have. By the way, great dance performance."

"You danced?" Nina frowned at her roommate.

"It was to buy time to look for you," Aubrey answered. "Had to do something. Where were you, anyway?"

"I was trying to break into Victor's safe to get a puzzle piece," Nina replied. "But it wasn't there. I don't know what we're going to do now."

"Well, I'm sure it'll turn up," Aubrey bit her lip. "Now, if you happen to see anyone matching that description, let me…" she trailed off as a small booming sound echoed in the halls and laughter soon followed it. "…know. I am going to kill them." The three turned toward the door of the lounge where Jerome was emerging, coughing. Nina and Fabian tried to hold back their laughter as the saw his now green face.

They saw two teenagers emerge from the room, grinning happily and making their way over to Aubrey. They matched her description all right. Aubrey glared at the two, not looking happy at all. "Hey sis," the boy grinned, not at all worried about what the older girl might do to him. "Good job with the dance and the play."

"Yeah it was really good," the girl added.

"What did you two do?" Aubrey demanded. Nina and Fabian simply watched, wondering what was happening.

"Uncle Dustin and Uncle Chip wanted us to test out their newest product," the girl continued.

"And it worked," the guy gave her a high five.

Aubrey groaned before turning back to her friends. Only, before she could, she felt two things come crashing down on her, nearly knocking her over. Carefully, she flipped the things off her back and they landed on their feet. Fabian and Nina spotted two girls who looked awfully similar to the boy and girl before them. "What are you two up to?"

"Just wandering the halls," the girl with brown hair shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Oh, and mom and dad sent us to find you," the blonde girl added. "So, who's your friends?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Alright, Nina, Fabian, these are my younger siblings, the sets of twins. The guy is Aiden, his twin is Alexa, the girl beside him. The other two are Summer and Karen, Summer is the blonde. Guys, this is my roommate Nina and housemate Fabian. Nina wrote and starred in the play."

"And Fabian was the creepy guy, right?" Aiden piped up. "Well played."

"Um, thank you?" Fabian frowned, not sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Don't mind them," Aubrey told her friends. "Aiden and Lexa are kind of like Alfie and Jerome, but a little more passionate about it."

"That explains it," Nina gave her roommate a look. Aubrey turned back to her siblings.

"So where are mom and dad?" she asked. The four shrugged all wearing identical smirks. "What do you mean by that?"

"We don't know," Karen answered. "But we are staying for the week."

"I think mom's planning to visit the house you're living in as well," Summer went on. "Said something about making sure everything's suitable for you or something…"

"She just wants to meet the people you live with," Alexa corrected. "Make sure none of them have intentions to hurt you."

Fabian looked to his friend. "Why does your mom think we'll hurt you?"

"Long, long story," Aubrey stated. Just then, a couple who looked like older versions of Aiden and Alexa turned the corner, still talking with an older woman and someone who was no more than five years older than Aubrey and a man a few years older than her. "Oh, there they are. Don't know who the old lady is, though."

"And who are they?" Fabian prompted as Nina squinted her eyes, trying to get a closer look at the older woman.

"My parents are the blonde and brunette in orange and crimson," Aubrey explained. "The other guy is my brother, Bentley, and the girl is his fiancé, Grace." The five people made their way over to the group and Nina recognized the older woman.

"Gran?" she frowned.

Evelyn Martin stepped forward to hug her granddaughter. "Surprised?"

"What are you doing here?" Nina wondered as Aubrey greeted her parents. Aubrey briefly introduced them to Fabian as well.

"I wanted to surprise you," Evelyn smiled. Then she lowered her voice. "And there are some things I needed to talk to you about in person."

"Ben and Grace are taking the twins back to the hotel," Maggie piped in, catching their attention. The youngest kids in the group began whining. "While the rest of us have some things to discuss. Is there some place we can go where we won't be overheard?"

Aubrey shared a look with Nina and shrugged. "We could go to the house…"

"Then let's go," Evelyn urged.

* * *

After leaving a confused Fabian at the school, Nina and Aubrey showed their family to the house. Bentley and Grace took the other kids to the hotel, letting the adults talk to them. Maggie and Hunter had figured out a while ago who exactly Nina was, and they had been in contact with Evelyn for years. However, what the three were about to share with the girls needed to be told in person, as it wasn't exactly something to reveal any other way. The girls led them all up to their room after briefly introducing them to Trudy and Fabian's uncle.

"So what's this about?" Aubrey wondered as everyone got comfortable, finding seats amongst the three beds. Since Aubrey's was in the center, the girls sat on hers. The adults seemed to sit on Nina's bed, facing them.

"Well," Evelyn started, knowing she was probably the best to explain this. "We have some news for you two, and we figured it'd be best to tell you alone, before we told the others."

"And what's that?" Nina prompted.

"Nina, meet your niece, Aubrey," Evelyn answered. The two girls frowned and looked at each other before turning back to the adults.

"What?" they demanded.

Evelyn took her time to explain. "Nina, when your parents were your age, they became pregnant with your older brother. They were stupid to be having sex at that age, but they at least had the smarts to give the child up for adoption because they knew they weren't capable of raising a child. They kept it an open adoption, hoping to one day meet the child, and they did, not long after you were born. And by that time, he was already a grown man, married and with kids of his own. That man is Aubrey's father."

Aubrey turned to her dad in shock then looked to her mother for confirmation. Evelyn decided to continue on with the story. "Due to some circumstances that Maggie will explain shortly, we had to keep the visits limited. After your parents' funeral, we stopped the visits to protect you. I still kept in touch with them in case the day ever came where you two would meet once more, and we figured now was a good a time as any to tell you both about your relationship."

"Protect me from what?" Nina frowned. Aubrey sat in silence, just as confused as the girl beside her.

"I believe this is where I come in," Maggie cut in. "Hunter and I will explain what we can, and Aubrey will be able to fill in some of the gaps later."

Both girls sat and listened as Maggie launched into a familiar tale.

* * *

A/N: So yes, Nina is Aubrey's aunt. If you look at the last chapter in the previous story of this series, you'll see how. What'll happen next?


	13. House of Hazard and Charades

**Fractured Journey**

**Chapter 13: House of Hazard and Charades**

_A/N: Last time, Aubrey performed her dance and bought Nina more time to return to the play. Nina appeared and the rest of the play went off smoothly. Patricia went to find Joy and Rufus. Nina never found any puzzle pieces in Victor's safe, but Aubrey knows where they really are. Nina's gran made a surprise visit, and Aubrey's parents were there as well. The two girls were talking to the adults in their room, who revealed that the girls were related. What'll happen now?_

_Read AN at end for updates and such!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Nina and Aubrey were still in shock about everything they learned from their grandmother and parents the previous night. It was already morning, and the two were still trying to figure out what to do about it. Their family would still be in town for the week and would be around to explain anything the girls were confused about. Aubrey had been given full permission to tell Mara about everything, including her powers when she could. Her parents figured if there were two people in the house who knew of the predicament, one being an outsider, it could help Aubrey cope with whatever was going on.

Once they finished getting ready, the two girls found themselves alone at the breakfast table, trying to piece things together. "It doesn't seem real," Nina muttered. "I mean, how could they keep that a secret?"

"They did have a good reason, though," Aubrey stated. "I mean, I never met him personally I don't think, but from what I've heard from my parents and brother and uncles and whatnot, my grandfather is a pretty ruthless man. Far worse than Rufus, at least."

"You don't trust Rufus, do you?" Nina frowned.

"Never did," Aubrey nodded. "Look, mom said that _he _was around here somewhere, and that they can't pinpoint his exact location because the traces are everywhere. However, I've been feeling faint traces of magic in the area since Rufus came into the picture. Now, magic can be used by anyone if they believe in it, so it's possible he developed those powers and…"

"You're thinking he's possessing Rufus?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"There have been no confirmations to it yet, but it's the best lead we got," Aubrey shrugged. Fabian and Amber entered the room, the boy taking a seat as Amber went to get a drink.

Fabian greeted them before getting down to business. "That look on Victor's face last night was all the confirmation we needed."

"Yeah, but now he knows that we know," Nina pointed out. "And we didn't really have much of a plan after that."

"Have any of you seen Patricia?" Mara walked in, looking upset.

"Didn't she come home last night?" Aubrey frowned.

"No, Trudy said she went out with an aunt and uncle after the play," Mara answered. "But I thought she'd be back by now."

"Are you alright Mara?" Fabian wondered.

Mara shook her head. "No. I need to talk to Patricia."

"Hey, you can talk to us if you like," Nina offered.

"No I can't," Mara huffed before leaving, Amber walking back in.

"Trouble in paradise," she commented, taking her seat. Seeing the confused looks, she continued. "Her and Mick. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for all of one hour and then they broke up."

Nina rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Where do you think Patricia is?"

"Hopefully with Joy and not with Rufus," Fabian sighed.

"I thought he was one of the good guys?" Amber questioned. "Okay, it's impossible to keep track. We need a newsletter."

Aubrey took another bite of her breakfast before speaking. "Patricia's with Rufus in a creepy old abandoned place." The other three paused in their actions and stared at her.

"Creepy old abandoned place?" Amber raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know she's with Rufus?" Fabian added.

"She's with Rufus because if she was with Joy, she would've told us," Aubrey answered. "And when she called Nina last night, she was with Rufus. And in cases of kidnapping such as this one, it's _always _a creepy old abandoned place."

The other three simply stared at her.

* * *

A short while later, the four were joined by Alfie, Jerome, and Mick. Mara was still trying to get a hold of Patricia, and Aubrey knew efforts on that were futile. Amber noticed Mick seemed down and made a comment about having trouble with Mara, causing the boy to leave the room. Jerome made a remark regarding how touchy Mick was being while Nina turned to Alfie. "So, Alfie," she began. "Are your parents still here?"

"They leave tonight," Alfie replied. "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you guys. I sort of got a bit carried away last night, and I may have led my parents to believe that I'd been promoted to, well, head of house."

"Oh congratulations," Amber smiled. Then she frowned, realizing the issue. "Oh wait. We don't have a head of house."

"That's true, so it's not exactly a lie, is it?" Alfie continued on. "So, I was wondering if, when they come around, if you guys could all, like…"

"Bow down and kiss your feet," Jerome helped out, knowing where his friend was going with this.

Everyone else simply shared a look.

Before anyone was allowed to leave for school, Victor trapped the students in the kitchen, looking absolutely mad. Aubrey knew what this was about and tensed slightly, trying not to let it show. Nina caught this and decided to question it later. Mick was led into the room by Victor, the older man shutting the doors that led into the hallway. "Sit down," he ordered, and everyone took a seat if they weren't already.

"Is this about the play?" Fabian wondered.

"Do you think I'm here to give you a review?" Victor retorted. "Your juvenile fantasies are of no concern to me whatsoever. I am here because a serious theft has taken place. Items of great value were removed from my safe last night." Nina and Fabian shared a confused look. Victor was now standing between the two. "Are you responsible?"

"No," Fabian answered.

"You?" Victor turned to Nina.

"Why do you think it was any of us?" Fabian demanded. "The school was full of people last night. When were they taken?"

"Well, they were gone by the time intermission came around," Victor stated. "But they were there before the play started. The only other time I was away from my room was during the second half of your irritating little play."

"There you go," Fabian continued. "We were all on stage."

Amber agreed. "Yeah. Couldn't have been any of us. We were performing. The show must go on and all of that."

"Of course," Victor nodded slightly. "Of course. How very, very remiss of me. Very well. Off to school, all of you. Go."

"So is that it then?" Fabian questioned as they began standing.

"For now, yes," Victor confirmed. "But I shall discover who took those items. You mark my words. And when I do…"

"What do you mean?" Nina frowned.

"When the security cameras were taken down," Victor smirked slightly. "I asked for one camera to be left in my room. I had totally forgotten. So whoever has stolen those items will have been caught."

"Victor," Trudy walked in, saving the students from speaking. "I've just taken a phone call from Mr. Sweet in your office. He said 'can you get over to the school and bring Aubrey with you.'"

"What, now?" Victor asked.

"Why me?" Aubrey turned to the women, now confused.

Trudy shrugged at her before answering Victor. "Yes, right away. He said it was an emergency." Victor moved first, hoping to get out the door before the students mobbed it.

"Trudy, why am I needed in Mr. Sweet's office?" Aubrey asked, noting that the Sibuna members were lurking behind a bit.

"I don't know dear," Trudy shook her head. "He said he had news regarding you or something."

Aubrey didn't like where this was headed.

* * *

"Tobatis vicus my friends, tobatis vicus," Mr. Sweet spoke hastily as Ms. Andrews and Victor entered the room. Mr. Sweet told them to give it a minute for Aubrey to arrive as she was needed there as well. The other two adults were confused, but a phone call Mr. Sweet received had disturbed him, especially since the man on the other end mentioned Aubrey specifically. Aubrey arrived moments later and Victor shut the door behind her. Aubrey was told to take a seat, and confused, the girl did so.

"What's happened, Eric?" Ms. Andrews asked.

"I had a phone call earlier," Mr. Sweet went on. He held up an envelope. "And this has just arrived, delivered by hand." Victor took the envelope and opened it, revealing a purple hair extension and a bracelet. "They belong to Patricia. She's been kidnapped. By Rufus Zeno."

"Oh no," Ms. Andrews let out a breath of worry. Aubrey saw this as no surprise, as she had told her friends earlier Patricia was being held captive. "And what of this concerns Aubrey?"

"Well," Mr. Sweet seemed to pale. Aubrey took this as a bad sign. "He mentioned her specifically during the phone call. Threatened her, actually."

"But why would he threaten me?" Aubrey frowned, feeling very confused. As far as she knew, this Rufus character only knew her by name. She had never met him and he had never met her. None of her theories regarding him have turned up true yet, so she was unsure of why this was happening. If anything, it only helped confirm her thoughts. "I never even met the guy!"

Victor was surprised by this as well. "What use could he possibly have for her? She has nothing to do with any of this." Ms. Andrews and Aubrey shared a look, both knowing that wasn't true.

"He seems to think that she has a very important role in all of this," Mr. Sweet replied, seeming worried. "He believes that she is a key to something in whatever he is planning, and he offered a trade."

"A trade?" Ms. Andrews went wide eyed. "Eric, you can't be serious."

"I would never consider it," Mr. Sweet replied. "But he said that if we hand Aubrey over to him, he would let Patricia go. I could never allow that to happen to any of the students, and there must be another way to go about getting Patricia back."

"Just what does Zeno think Aubrey is capable of?" Victor asked. Aubrey was in too much of a shock to say anything, a million thoughts running through her head. Ms. Andrews looked to her and noted how she seemed to be stressing out. Knowing Aubrey wouldn't prefer this but that it had to be done, she spoke.

"Aubrey is known as the Protector," the teacher answered. "We have the Chosen One, but the Protector must do things on her own to keep the pieces safe, along with other…artifacts. The Protector doesn't work for anyone and as long as the pieces are with them, they're safe."

Victor turned to Aubrey. "So then you must know where the pieces from my safe went."

"I think we got bigger issues right now," Aubrey growled, snapping back to reality. "Like why a psychopath wants to kidnap me!"

"Calm down, Aubrey," Ms. Andrews moved to stand next to her. She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder in hopes to calm her down. "We'll figure this out."

"We cannot give in to Zeno's demands," Victor declared.

"And that's all well and good," Mr. Sweet agreed. "But as headmaster, I have a duty of care."

"Your duty is to protect the Chosen One," Victor snarled. "And the secrets of the society."

Aubrey piped up. "That's actually the Protector's duty. Mr. Sweet made an obligation to protect the school, staff and students included, when he accepted the job as headmaster."

"Besides, we know that Victor," Ms. Andrews added. "But one of our pupils has been kidnapped and another is being threatened! We can't just sit back and do nothing."

"On the contrary," Victor argued. "That is exactly what we must do." He left the office without another word, leaving the two teachers and a scared student behind.

"It's an impossible situation," Mr. Sweet muttered. "What can we do?" The phone rang and Mr. Sweet answered it hesitantly.

"_Hello Eric," _the voice of Rufus Zeno floated through the line. Mr. Sweet paled a bit more._ "Meet me at the clearing, ten PM tonight. Bring the girl. No tricks."_ Before the headmaster could respond, the line went dead.

Mr. Sweet looked at the two women. "He wants to do an exchange, tonight at ten o'clock."

"Well we can't trade one student for another," Ms. Andrews pointed out. "This is insane!"

"We still don't know why he wants me, either," Aubrey pointed out, not liking what she was hearing. Then she realized something. "Does my mother know about this?"

"We haven't told her yet," Mr. Sweet replied. "Though I suppose we should. Is she still in town?"

Ms. Andrews stepped up. "Let me tell her, Eric. I have a plan. But Victor mustn't know anything about it."

Aubrey looked between the two adults, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Aubrey wasted no time in going back to the house once she was released from Mr. Sweet's office. Ms. Andrews had left with her, telling her to go grab what she needed for a rescue mission and to meet her in the training clearing in the woods. The dirty blonde ignored the calls of her housemates when they saw she had returned. Most of them shrugged it off, but the Sibuna members got up to follow her. The three followed her into her room and watched for a moment as she pulled out a bag from under her bed and began rummaging through it.

"What's going on?" Amber questioned.

"Well, I figured out where Patricia is, and it's not pretty," Aubrey grumbled.

"Is she with Rufus?" Fabian asked.

"Yup, and it gets much worse," Aubrey continued, her voice emotionless. It scared the other three. Aubrey abandoned the bag and unlocked the drawer in her nightstand, opening it and pulling a couple objects out. "Here, I believe these are what you're looking for." She tossed them to the three, Fabian catching them.

"What…" he frowned. "How did you get these pieces?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I broke into the safe." She pulled a couple more things out of the drawer before shutting it. She then moved over to her wardrobe and began searching for something.

"Then what makes this situation worse?" Nina wondered. "Why were you called to Mr. Sweet's office?"

"Turns out Rufus is a fucking psychopath," Aubrey snarled. The three seemed shocked that their friend actually swore, and it told them that something was definitely wrong. "He said he'll let Patricia go in exchange for me, for whatever sick reason he has in mind."

"What?" the three demanded.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either, but hey, what can I do?" she shrugged, pulling out a black uniform familiar to her. "So for the next few days, or until Patricia is returned safely, I'm going to be hiding with my parents at their hotel. Ms. Andrews is giving me a ride over there." Nina was trying to figure out something in her head.

"What could Rufus possibly want with you?" Amber scoffed. "It's not like you've done anything to him."

"No idea, and I would really not like to find out," Aubrey sighed, closing the bag. She slid on her jacket and picked it up. "Now I have to get going, so I'll probably see you guys in a few days." She moved past them, knowing they were watching her leave. She hoped Nina would be able to piece something together.

Fabian turned to the girls beside him. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Nina shook her head. "But something tells me this is a lot worse than what she said."

* * *

A/N: Stopping it here before it gets too long. Originally, Aubrey was just involved with the rescue mission, helping Nina free Patricia instead of Amber. Now what'll happen?

Now, concerning updates and such, I hate to admit that I have been neglecting most of my stories (and kind of lost track of where I was going with them). Part of this (large part) is due to the fact I have been sucked into the world of anime and have become obsessed, and started writing fics for those fandoms. I am also doing a collaborative story over on AO3 with a couple of my friends, the ones who got me into anime. School has also played a good sized factor in me not updating/writing my current stories and continuing on with the ones I have going. I know I have a lot of stories to finish, but unfortunately, I am one of those people who constantly jumps from one idea to the next and will tend to forget about current works. I have found that trying to write things out fully before I post them works, but not always. I still have quite a few stories/series I need to finish writing, but at this point, I'm half debating taking those down and either rewriting them or ignoring them completely. I hate to admit I have ignored the fandoms I typically write for in favor of fandoms in the anime world.

Another reason (related to the school thing) is that I am currently studying abroad. I have been away from my home country for about 2 months now and noticed that shows I can get back in the US, I can't find them as easily where I'm studying (copyright laws and restrictions and all that jazz). I still have a couple more months here. I have also been traveling nearly every weekend I've been abroad and hardly have a weekend off from work or travel.

With that being said, updates for this story will continue to be slow and this story is completely written out. I have other stories I am working on and I am trying to find the motivation to continue my other stories in the non-anime fandoms, but it's been quite difficult. I have struggled with trying to continue those since before I got into anime. My other stories currently in the works...well, the majority of them will probably be taken down or put on near-permanent hiatus or undergo rewrites eventually.

However, I hope you all keep reading and I thank you immensely for your patience with me and my updates and for continuing to read my works.


End file.
